The Morphagus
by Cathy-Ann
Summary: Rubeus Hagrid visits his cousin in the USA, by chapter 10. This story starts off 30 years before Harry Potter is born and ends with an epilogue 11 years after the final battle between Harry and Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

The Morphagus

Chapter 1

By Cathy-Ann

In the time when Pontius Pilate was Governor of Jerusalem there lived a man who could heal people. Some thought he was a magician and used magic to do the healing, but when he raised a man named Lazarus from the dead completely healed and restored as though he were never dead, then they knew he was using power beyond that of magic.

The best a magician could hope for in raising the dead was Necromancy and even then the dead person no longer had their own soul in their body. It is also why Necromancy was outlawed and anyone practicing it was killed outright, their body burned and their ashes scattered.

The healer was taken and false evidenced provided at his trial. He was condemned to be executed that day, by scourging and then crucifixion. Scourging consisted of using a whip made with leather straps which had bits of bone and stone embedded in the ends. When struck with such a whip, the bits of bone and stone cut into the flesh and actually ripped the flesh. He got forty lashes with that whip. As a joke one of his roman tormentors took a branch from a bush and formed it into a crown made from a thorn bush with sharp thorns.

That crown was fitted to the mans head, before they forced him to lift up the wood cross beam to carry to the garbage dump, several miles away. Halfway there he stumbled, so another man was chosen to carry it for him the rest of the way.

After he was nailed to the cross and lifted up, the blood began to run down from his wounds, down the cross and onto the ground. Alexander Ollivander was watching this event. He felt that truly Joshua was a man of God, an innocent man and he was being murdered by those in the church who ran it.

Alexander Ollivander was known as a Physician and was allowed many leniencies. He was allowed to take a vial and collect some of the blood running down the cross. Later he was allowed to take one of the thorns from the crown made of thorns. Later at home he took out the wing feather from the Cherubim from Eden and the fruit seed from the Holly Tree. The Holly tree is known as the tree of life. He made a wand using the wood from the Holly Tree. The core from the fruit seed of a Holly tree, a thorn from the crown of thorns, wrapped within the Cherubim wing feather, dipped in the blood from the cross and encased in wood from a Holly tree..

Such power the wand had for a future wizard when a source of power for the light side, the good side, the side of THE MOST HIGH. The wand was tucked away and well hidden. Ollivander went back to England to his business of wand making. His family had been making wands for several centuries now.

The centuries come and they go. One day a young man walks into the store, 20 years before Harry Potter is born. This young man, a teenager, has very much power. Ollivander tells him to hold out his arm so he can be measured. The kid holds out his arm and then speaks in an ancient language and the Wand of Power flies into the hand of the young man. When he closes his fingers around the wand, a great white light engulfs the man. Flapping wings appear around him and then the light fades. Ollivander could have sworn he heard voices talking when the light was at its brightest. Great hope and fear course through Ollivander as he trembles in awe at the power displayed.

The man sets a stack of $100 bills in american money on the desk top and says, 'even with the exchange rate of 8 to 1, this should suffice. This is $56,000.00 or about 7,000 galleons.

Ollivander hands the man the wand box, a cleaning kit and a wand holster. The man smiles, thanks him and teleports away in the year 1960 A.D. Ollivander makes a floo call to Albus Dumbledore and tells him a man came to his shop a few minutes ago, waved his hand and spoke in an ancient language. The Wand of Power flew into that mans hand. When the kid gripped the wand in his hand, he was surrounded by a great white light and wings were seen flapping within the light. He could swear he also heard several voices as well.

Tears of Joy filled the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. The first Supreme Mugwumpus had come forth and from America no less. Then Dumbledore remembers the motto of the american muggles, 'IN GOD WE TRUST'.

One of Sylvia Trelawney ancestors gave a Prophecy years before. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were witnesses to it.

**"two became one, powers of the divine  
one of two the child shall live, male nor female either shall be  
until the day a life is saved, until the day two lives are reborn  
powers of the divine, one shall become two,  
two with power from the mind of the divine."**

Another prophecy was made many years before Alexander Ollivander traveled to Jerusalem. It was since hidden away in Ollivander's wand shop. Alexander knew of that prophecy, so he made a wand for it.

**Wood of Holly,  
Fruit seed from the tree of life,  
Cherubim wing feather from the Garden in Eden,  
thorn of crown of thorns from Joshua's brow,  
dipped in the blood of the lamb.**

All they knew now was that someone had claimed the wand. Albus Dumbledore called a meeting with Minerva McGonagall and Mr. Ollivander.


	2. Chapter 2

The Morphagus

Chapter 2

By Cathy-Ann

Thirty six years before Harry Potter was born, there was a halfblood inheritor of the Walker line and the Lakota Shaman line. Those in the Walker line who inherited their supernatural powers were always female. Those in the Lakota Shaman line were always male. So how did one person inherit magical ability thru both lines at the same time.

In the second great war or the world war two as the mundanes called it, a event happened in which fraternal twins merged in the womb. Thus 'two became one' which meant the female twin inherited the Walker lineage and the male twin inherited the Lakota Shaman lineage, even though both embryonic twins merged into one embryo.

When fraternal twin embryo's merge they become a mosaic hermaphrodite, with two DNA structures: one for each of the twins they came from, that merge in the womb.

Nevertheless the baby's parents were not thrilled. However the doctor in the city told the parents the best thing they could do was to move to a big city where it was more likely there would be a doctor who could try and treat the baby as presently in there was no treatment.

age 2 to age 5

Years later even though the kid had 80 of the female organs and 40 of the male ones, the dad found a doctor that agreed with him, hide the female invoke the male. Fold inside, close up and sew shut the external female labia and inject male hormones to cause the female organs to be partially absorbed and cause the male one to develop enough so it looks masculine.

Years later 1949 - 1952

By age five the kid showed signs of mental abilities not normally associated with people. She/he showed the ability of Levitation, telekinesis, elemental genesis [changing one element into another, Teleportation [going from one place to another place instaneously, control over the wind, fire, water, gravity and even bodies in space like meteoroids.

They were few and far between such instance. Yet even so they were mind boggling and scary to those without any such ability. While it was not considered to be magic, it was the foundation from which magic came forth from due to the 'Sons of God who came down from the heavens', the Nephlihem who married the daughters of man and had children by them.

* * *

Perhaps the kid who at age 3 had spoken to God in a church caused it, even though the kid was promptly removed from the church. Some adults do not want their kids speaking in tongues at an early age, especially when they do not believe in it.

His dad told him, "You cannot do that. It is impossible to do it." and so in time that which he could have done became impossible for him to do, because he came to believe it was impossible for him to do it. He realized he had better not tell his dad anything else or he would lose the ability to do that also. He lost his abilities in time due to the educational systems at that time that taught the kids not to have faith/trust in anything you could not prove nor see or feel.

Years later 1952 - 1957

NEGATIVE REINFORCEMENT-be a man or be in pain

The first 8 year pass without too much incident other than a lack of trust in his dad. After that puberty begins to emerge and to prevent the child from developing into a girl, the parents take her to a doctor and have her injected with male hormones to make sure she turns into a boy. Yet the child still behaves as though he were a she and not a he, so 'she' has to be trained to behave like a boy instead of behaving like a girl.

Whenever the child acts like a girl, the dad make fun of 'her' and calls the child a sissy and says boys do not act like that, only girls. '_Gee, well of course, you idiot I am a girl_.'

One day the dad cannot stand it anymore. His freak son is still acting like a girl. He tells the kid he has to choose as he cannot be both, he has to be either a male or a female, but not both. The kid being too smart for herself asks why she has to be a 'either or'. If she becomes only a he or only a she, then she would only be able to use one half of her brain. As both she can use all of her brain. That was not what her dad wanted to hear and he says so as he gets angry. Finally the kid says then if she has to choose, then she would prefer to be only a girl instead of only a boy.

BAM, her dad slaps her face and knocks her out cold. He drags her to the front yard and lays her out on the lawn. He tells at his wife to bring out the shears. She wakes up and her dad is sitting on her chest and waist, pinning her arms to her side., She tries using her legs to kick him. She tries moving her head wildly. He slaps her again, after he has sheared off half of her hair. Then he takes her to the barber shop and has her hair butched off her head. Now she looks like a boy.

From the kids 8th to 11th birthday the kid was spanked by his dad with a leather belt. It seemed the kid could not do anything to please his dad. What was worse was that his dad was gullible. He believed his wife Pat whenever she told him that his son had been bad. So he belted him with the leather belt. The kid was whipped with the belt about once a week.

Then the neighbors and her brothers got into the act. About 90 of the time she got whipped for someone lying about her and her gullible parents believing the liars. She comes to the understanding that adults believe and adult before they will believe their child.

While the whippings did not kill the girl, it sure hardened her into behaving like a boy. Only 'he' displayed all of the negatives of masculinity seeing as how that was all he was shown. He learned his dad was a coward and cowards are not capable of showing compassion or mercy because they have none. Cowards only have their cowardice and they know it.

One of the first things to go was his A- grade average. From the 2nd to 6th grades his GPA went from 3.95 down to 3.0. From his 7th to 9th year it plummeted down to 2.0. After that it sank as low as it could get. It is hard to study for your classes, when young men are trying to murder you.

His paintings changed from light and airy outdoor scenes to rooms filled with red an black shapes with yellow explosions. By the time he could nearly finish such a dark painting he would rip and tear them apart. He hated what he felt inside. He wanted to destroy the world or at least all the people he knew because they were insane. He wanted them all dead. A earth cleansed by nuclear fire. Later his dreams consisted of nuclear attacks wiping out entire cities.

However from his 11th birthday onward to within about 3 months of the kids 14th birthday, his dad used a 'switch' on him. The switch was a newly grown green branch from the pepper tree in the front yard, those little branches that grow near the base of older tree's, nice and green and flexible.

The kid did not act manly enough according to his dad. The kid could sculpt with clay and best of all he could paint pictures, because at age 8 he won a painting contest. The principal of O'Melveney Avenue Elementary School was supposed to return the painting at the end of the summer of 1952. He never did. When the kid came around to collect his painting, they refused to give it to him. He never got it back. He was an artist and a very good one, but his dad considered artists as being queers and sissies. What can you expect from a dad growing up in a farming community with only an 8th grade education.

As if the beatings were not enough he had nightmares, terrible nightmares where a dark evil creature was attacking him. The strange thing though was that in the dream he was a girl and the evil dark creature had his dads face. These nightmares began after his 8th birthday and proceeded until a few months before his 14 birthday.

Then his dreams changed. He was in the back seat of his parents car, doors locked to keep him in the car. The rest of his family was inside a church building singing and having fun. He was not allowed to enter a church. Probably because the one time he was allowed to enter a church around age 3, he fussed and fussed until his dad picked him up and put him on his shoulders. At that time the kid raised his hands over his head and began speaking in an unknown language. He was promptly taken out to the car and locked in the back seat. Maybe that is why he had dreams where his parents never let him go to church. Adults are not endeared by three year olds speaking in tongues.

* * *

A lot of the kids in the neighborhood were talented. To prevent their sons from being queers or sissies they started up a cub scout pack. They became Cub Scout Pack 116 of the Mission District in San Fernando Valley. His dad became one of the first Pack Leaders. This way the men had a chance to meet their kids parents. The kids were taught all the things to be a nice manly cub scout. They had weekly meetings so as to learn how to do craft things, the kinds of things that KIT CARSON allegedly did when he walked thru the Sierra Nevada mountains into California in the early 1800's. KIT CARSON was considered to have been the first white man to enter California. He wasn't. 

The Spanish were in California before the Mayflower sailed to what is now known as Plymouth Rock, Mass. The Spanish founded the missions in San Diego, San Juan Capistrano, San Fernando, Santa Barbara, San Luis Obispo and San Jose. This was long before any white man from the american colonies walked into California. Wgile the spanish were 'white men' the non-spanish did not consider them 'white'.

* * *

Kids always like to get together. When he was in the cub scouts he had friends, but by the time he was around his 11th birthday, the kids began to change, except for him. By his 11th birthday he was in the Boy Scouts Troop 116 of the Mission District of San Fernando Valley. The manliness of the boys meant you learned to lust after girls wile pretending to serve God and country. The older boys would make jokes about some part of a girls anatomy, but not in front of their buddies who had sister's. 

His dad told him about a camping trip they were going to be going on. His dad forgot to mention that they would be walking a mile uphill carrying all their belongs with them. Their dads drove up the hill to the campsite. After that weekend the kid was of the opinion that while camping trips were nice, hiking was really bad especially if you had to carry all your stuff on your back. He liked the trips but they were becoming more of a 'boys club' thingy. If you did not act like the rest of the boys then they made fun of you and called you 'queer' or morpho. After that whenever a camping trip was to start, after his dad made him get ready for it, he would feel nauseated and throw up.

Back to square one. No matter what you do, if you are not 'one of them' they will know it'.

* * *

The way to make manly men really mad at you is for them to see you are gifted with animals. So they do the dumbest thing ever and they teach you to use a gun. Once you understand the the ungodly viewpoint of such men and those who deny the existence of God and that man is an animal then it become really easy to transpose killing animals as being a manly thing. Same for humans who are after all, animals. Hence in the transposing it becomes just as easy to kill human animals as a manly thing to do. 

Fortunately the kid already knew about God, whom had revealed the presence of HIS mind to the kids mind in a dream. The kid knew who GOD was yesterday, today and tomorrow, when the kid was 8 years old. Besides there was no reason to kill an animal. Most food could be purchased in a store unless you were living out in the countryside and were not near a store.

So now the dad who got you involved in the manly arts of scouting, is back to whipping you again, only this time he does it every other day. To make sure you 'act like a man' he makes sure your school electives are all in the working trades. No art, home econmics nor theatre arts classes.

You are going to be a manly man even if it kills you, which it does not do even after you are electrocuted a few times. There is nothing like a good electrocution to relax you and help you to sleep and not feel so depressed.

Likely you do not feel as depressed because you have suffered memory loss and forgot that you were depressed.

In time, from the 8th grade onward as the end of each year approached the kid would pray on the way to school asking God to keep him alive another year as the kid was very afraid of getting murdered by the guys from school.

So much for friendship's. By this time the coach in gym class has pulled the kid out of the class and placed the kid into a class that does not exist. The kid gets to exercise during class, then leave early and shower when no one else is in there, then get dressed and get out of the locker room before the rest of the gym class goes into the locker room for their showers.

A few years later in high school after the coach find out the kid is ditching taking a shower, he orders the kid to take a shower. The kid does so and the coach watches the kid closely. After that he tosses the kid several towels and tells the kid never again shower in his locker room as they want men in the locker room, not freaks. He also pulls the kid out of the gym class and the kid get the exercise routine, again. The nice thing about exercise is that your muscles get stronger and so do you.

In the summer of 1956 the kid and his brother were walking across the campus of San Fernando Jr. High School on a saturday afternoon, when 12 blacks came up to them. The oldest one told the kid they were not sure if he was a boy or a girl, but they were going to find out. If he was a girl then they were going to use her like boys used girls, but if he was a boy then they would use him like men use boys.

Whether it was magic, or the kids knowledge of Ju Jitsu or the intervention of GOD: of the 4 who pulled knives only one managed to slice his arm from wrist to elbow. Those with knives died with their knives still in their hands, with their knives shoved thru their chests where their hearts were located. Of the others, 4 had broken distal femur fractures and 3 had broken larynx's and one managed to run away. His name was James Morehead. He hated white people. Maybe it was because he was half black and half white.

The kid and his brother ran home like 'the blue blazes' never so afraid in their lives. The event fades from their memories.

Year 1957

A camping trip to Bass Lake, over the summer of 1957 when the kid was 13 years old. He met some girl scouts and traded comic books. Someone lied and said he had been having sex with the girls, which he had not done. The girl scout Lady came down to talk to the scoutmaster, his dad. He was accused of having sex with all the girl scouts in the cabin. He said someone was lying because he did not have sex with any of them. He only swapped comic books. His dad hauled off and hit him and knocked him to the ground. He got back up as his dad grabbed him by the collar. He stood up and his dad told him to apologize to the lady scout leader.

He said, "I have nothing to apologize for, because I do not think of girls like the rest of the boys do." [ _the 4 'F's joke. find them, feel them, fornicate them, forget them_ at which time as his dad tried to hit him again the kid scooted out of the way of his dad. He ran down to the other end of the table. His dad told him to apologize for his behavior. The kid shook off his jacket and ran and dove into the lake. He swam out a few hundred yards, then stepped up out of the water to walk on the sandbar just under the surface about a 1 1/2 miles across Lake and then swam the rest of the way to the boat dock at the general store. He dried off the best he could, but considering he was wearing a t-shirt, shorts and tennis shoes there was not much to dry off.

He walked inside the general store to the cafe to get something to eat. His paper money was wet. He was sipping a coffee and eating a burger and fries when the assistant scoutmaster showed up. He told the kid that a boy has confessed to lying about what had happened.

The assistant told him that his dad sent him over there to bring him back. The kid said he had to finish his food first. The cafe owner asked the kid where he swam in from. The assistant scout master said the kid swam in from the scout camp about a mile away. The cafe owner said it was at least 1 1/2 miles across the lake. He could get a swimming merit badge for distance swimming. The Assistant Scoutmaster managed to get the kid to go back with him. He drove the kid back.

Once they got back his dad was around there, but did he apologize to his kid. Adults do not apologize to kids even when the adult is wrong, which is why the kid never trusts that adult again.

* * *

During the child's youth from her to him, he was told time and again as his dad whipped him, "_you will get arrested and go to jail. when the cops call me on the telephone, i will tell them to keep you_." His dads all time favorite was, "_I want your promise you will act like a man_". Usually he shouted this at his kid while he whipped him. He would whip the kid while the kid curled up into the fetal position and put his arms over his head to protect his face. His dad would not stop whipping him until the kid promised. His brothers were forced to stand there and watch him get whipped. 

So, after taking all the pain he could handle he would tell his dad 'i promise' even though he knew it was a lie and he knew his dad would be whipping him again for lying to him. This happened every other day. In a few years he got used to the pain. His mind changed too. Instead of begging his dad not to whip him his temperament changed to one of anger. The kid understood that people like his dad had no mercy in them and they deserved none in return.

You could beg and plead and they would never quit hurting you. In time you no longer collapse on the ground from the pain. Your mind has 'steeled' itself against the pain. Your rage and anger has provided the means to over ride the pain.

Your rage and anger provides the fuel to strike back, perhaps by picking up the truck transmission off of the ground and throwing it at your dad, over handed. Even if you miss him he will understand you are not a weakling anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

The Morphagus

Chapter 3

By Cathy-Ann

Year 1958

His dad transferred up to Pleasant Valley Dam, north of Bishop, to work their a few summers. The kids dad had hauled a house trailer up to the Rock Creek Campground and parked the trailer near the creek. They camped their with several other families the entire summer, moving the trailer a few feet every 10 days, to get around the 10 day limit on using a camping spot.

The kid swam in the creek and even used a air mattress to traverse the rapids. He swam and did what seemed to be impossible things in the creek. His dad and even the ranger warned him about the dangers of the creek. It may have been dangerous for everyone else, but not for him.

One day his dad took him to work. He played with Mike. Mike was a dog, a very big dog. Big enough to bring down a mountain lion. Mike would go jump into the river south of the spillway to cool off. So the kid joined him and jumped the 15 feet down into the river. He swam alongside the dog and when the dog left the river, he left the river.

The men thought mike was a very strong dog to swim against the current, where as they yelled at the kid for doing so. Apparently the kid was not supposed to be able to do what the dog did, but he could. He could almost keep up with the dog when the dog was running, almost but not quite..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Year 1958

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few months Jamie went by Bill's shop, San Fernando Autobody on Truman Ave. The kid asked Bill if he could build his own motorcycle. Bill told him he could, but he would have to do a lot of work to pay for the parts. So after school each day, he came by there and worked at the shop. He had a flare for painting and was a very good artist. He did custom paint jobs for Bill ''on the side'' to earn enough money to buy what he wanted to buy to make a motorcycle.

He had enough saved and went around to the scrap yards in a 1946 Mercury 4 door sedan. He looked for stainless steel tubing, frames and looked over several odd engines. A guy at the aircraft engine scrap yard heard that Jamie was looking for a engine to put into a motorcycle he was building from scratch. As a joke the guy suggested a turbine engine. He had one from a crashed jet. The turbine was in working order, but not FAA rated ever again. Jamie accepted the turbine engine and misc. parts. He paid the scrap metal rate for the parts.

Jamie got all the bike parts and drew up a sketch of what the bike should look like, which was not the normal bike. It was a work of art. It had enough fiber glass and sheet metal on it to make it have smooth flowing lines like that of a jet plane. He had some help using a tube bender to bend the tubes. The tube was bent in one long form from the front to the back. He allowed room for the turbine engine, then bent the frame to fit around the engine. In some places he actually had to weld the tubes together. The bike frame was polished. It was a work of art that took the kid almost 6 months to build. The engine was tucked in under the gas tank, the transmission behind the engine, the oil tank near the transmission.

The exhaust was custom made and shaped to exit the side at a downward angle. The opposite side of the bike was where the air intake was. Instead of the usual transmission a modified cut down transmission was used. It was an automatic transmission from a Chevy. It had forward (1st gear), reverse and neutral. He placed the transmission shift lever on the left side of the motorcycle. Finally he had a seat made and had it installed. The seat started almost on top of the gas tank which was incorporated into the fiber glass cover and dipped down slightly and then curved back up over part of the rear fender. It might fit two people.

After 6 months of work he had the bike done. The day after he finished the metal work on the bike, before he installed the engine and everything else, he painted the frame and sheet metal. He purchased some candy apple paint and clear lacquer. He also got some gold dust paint flecks. He layered the paint. By the time he was done it had taken him almost a week to paint the bike frame and sheet metal and fiberglass attachments. Then he assembled the bike in another week.

The next day, Saturday he got up early had breakfast and ran down to the shop, 6 blocks away. He was there when Bill opened up the shop. He went to his stall, opened it up and the motorcycle was still there, _because he had a nightmare in which his dad stole his bike and sold it for scrap_.

The kid became street smart at an early age. He knew the 'hoods' in the different neighborhoods. He even got a job, working at Flowers Market washing the parking lot, cleaning the aisles and sidewalk on thursday afternoon's. The owner paid him $20 to take the weeks receipts down to the bank, 4 blocks away. He saw the 5 guys of the local hood and he waved them on over. He told them he would pay them $5 to walk with him to the bank. They did. After the deposits were made he went outside to where they were and gave them the $5.(they each got a buck). The kid would go back to the store and buy a six pack of cola and split it with the guys.

In those days a street gang consisted of the members of a car club. There was a black car club, a mexican car club and even a white car club. Even though they were car clubs, they were still gangs and they carried weapons like gangsters do although most carried chains, tire irons and maybe a zip gun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Year 1960

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile there is to be a boy scout Jamboree and the Order of the Arrow is going to be there and hold a selection for candidates. The kid is told at home that he will not be selected, even though he is the only member of his Air Explorer group that is not a member of the OA. Therefore there is no reason for him to go. He gets to stay at home with his mom. The kid learns from his brother where the Jamboree is going to be held.

Meanwhile the dad rigs up the back light to have a short in it. The kid goes outside that evening to turn off the light as his dad yelled at him to do so. As he turns the switch off, he is hit with 220 volts and thrown away from the fence.He flies over 15 feet before he hits the ground spreadeagle. A tree root sticking up thru the ground hits him in the back causing him to flinch. He began to breathe again. While he soared thru the air, his body was surrounded by a blueish white light. He saw his body fly, because for a moment in time he was not inside his body. When he awoke back inside himself, he felt the tree root. His back hurt, but he realized he was now alive. In fact he was alive like never before. All those gifts he had lost over the years were now fully functional and he knew it. He goes back inside and his dad has already gone to bed. He goes into his bedroom and drops alseep onto his bed.

The next friday evening he packs up his motorcycle and drives to the BSA Jamboree with his heavy clothing, tent, food and camping gear. He finds a place to set up his tent, but it needs a tree overhead to keep off the cold air. No one seems to be watching him, so he wards the area with a ''do not see me'' ward. He uses his Elemental Genesis ability and a tree grows up out of the ground. He transfigures it into a Sequoia Giant tree, about 30 feet in diameter and over 200 feet tall. Huge branches, branch out over his campsite. He put up his tent and put the bike inside the tent. Sets up the army surplus cot and sleeping bag and camping stove. More EG and he has a table and chairs, plus a hot turkey dinner with the trimmings.

Meanwhile at the B.S. Jamboree the kid got passed over from his last year in the Boy Scouts to his next two years in the Explorers. At the last Jamboree he ever went to all of his Troop and Explorer group were members of the OA.

The kid was told by his dad not to go stand up as a candidate, because he was never ever going to be chosen. It had already been decided. The kid told his dad "fuck you. Lets just see who gets humiliated." The huge bonfire is lit up. The OA guys have put on indian garb and are dancing like they perceive an indian would dance. They dance around the fire. By their own laws they HAVE TO PICK ONE PERSON from each group represented.

Well they pick all but one. The ignore the kid, but by their own laws they have to pick the kid. When it becomes obvious the kid is going to get snubbed, one dances over and asks the kid to go take a seat. The kid says he will not do so. If they do not want him they can say so, but he will not back down, no matter what. He reaches around to his back pocket to make sure he has his pistol with him.

Just then a huge lightening bolt strikes the fire, sending logs and flames everywhere. The OA guys have a look of fear. The Kid raises his arms to the sky and as tears come from his eyes, he cries out 'oh god' and then lightening strikes again, all around the kid, splitting logs. None of the lightening hits him. Then snow comes down in waves and it is snowing heavily. The Jamboree and OA thingy get cancelled in a hurry, The kid heads for his tent.

The following morning there is about a foot of snow or more on the ground. Around his tent there is less than 3 inches of snow, but it is heavy everywhere else.

The kid gets out the camp stove and fires it up to heat some snow for water to make some coffee. His dad comes by to see if his son is okay. He see's the bike and asks him where he got it. He tells him Bill Harkey let him borrow it. He did not tell his dad he not only owned it, he already had papers on it.

After he has a cup of coffee and some oatmeal. he took down the stove, folded it neatly and placed it into the right side saddle bag of the bike. He took down the army cot, folded it and the sleeping bag. Both went into the left side saddlebag. He put the gas lantern in with the gas stove in the right side saddlebag. The food and pot and pan were put into the top saddle bag which was between both side saddlebags, on top of the rear fender. He clothes were inside a bag suspended from the front forks that also sloped out onto the front fender a bit. Over the gas tank area, he had duel holsters which held .45 semi-automatic pistols. They were hidden within the leather bags over the gas tank.

Behind them he had a leather bag. He kept some cash in it, along with smokes and a couple cans of neer beer.

His dad watched him pack everything away. The tent was folded and placed over the seat area of the bike. The kid sat down on it as it made for a good cushion. His dad asked what kind of engine was it in the bike and what kind of gas mileage. It was a scrapped out jet turbine engine that had been cut down to fit into the motorcycle. Its operating range was from a few hundred to around 30,000 rpm. He told his dad it got between 40 and 60 mpg.

His dad asked him about the camping equipment. He looks at his dad and says what is with all these questions? If you want to know more ask Bill at the shop. He'll tell you. I have to go. He turned a key and the bike started right up.

You could hear the sound of air going in and comming out. The snow melted under the exhaust. The kid put his helmet on long with his gloves. The kid shifted the transmission into forward and gave it some gas and left. He carefully drove across the camping sites to the parking lot and thru the lot to the main road. As he got there some of the kid he knew from school asked him where he got the bike. Was it very fast. He smoked the wide body rear tire as he left. It took maybe 30 minutes going down that winding road to get to the Foothill Blvd., in La Canada.

It took him another 30 minutes to get home, even though the Foothill Blvd. He found that if he carefully did the lane lines he could pass cars in both lanes at the same time and make the green lights. He went northward on Foothill towards the Hansen Dam Recreational Area, then turned westward on Van Nuys Blvd and went down to Glen Oaks, then northward on it into San Fernando and then to Mac Clay. He was now two blocks from home. Another two blocks the turn made and almost to the end of the block, he turned into the driveway.

* * *

One of the kids from the Jamboree learns that the kid has records on everyone, which hoods have done which things. That kid tells his dad a lawyer. The kid cuts a deal with the lawyer. The kid get emancipated from his folks and $100,000 in cash. The lawyer gets a list of future clients which he will really charge big bucks, right after he investigates the families so he knows who has how much money. He needs to know whether to 'give up' a kid and how soon. After all the lawyer has to get a return on his investment. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Morphagus

Chapter 4

By Cathy-Ann

.The kid was there when the Marshals office served papers on his dad informing him his kid was emancipated. The Marshal has to explain what the word _emancipated_ means. The kid handed his dad a cashiers check for $10,000 and tells him this should cover his expenses the past few years. The kid was already dressed so all he had to do was get his jacket and heavy coat, He strapped them across the bike and took off along with his camping gear.

Thankfully the fiber glass cover scooped the wind around the passenger area. The kid floored it and the motorcycle raced ahead up highway 99 at 140 mph towards Bakersfield to Hiway 58 to take it over the Tehachapi Pass. In a while he passed Red Rock Canyon, then towards Linnie, west of the China Lake Naval Air Station. He was heading north on Hiway 395 at a fast clip when he slowed and got off the road so he could make a pit stop.

Jamie saw a signpost that had '9 Mile Canyon' on it. He turned off onto the two lane paved road and drove the 29 miles up the road to the turn off near the General Store. 9 Mile canyon meant there was 9 miles of road with switchbacks and 20 miles straight as a crow flies.

He went south along the south fork of the Kern River. He found a grassy area between some small hillocks with pine tree's surrounding them. He parked within and set up the 4 man tent, with patio flap. Then he parked the motorcycle inside the tent, out of sight.

He hung up a plastic sheet for a shower stall and after heating up some water on the camping stove, he had warm water to wash with. He undressed and showered and got ready for bed as he was so sleepy. He closed the flap and zipped it shut and cast a elemental ward around the tent so if any people came by they would not notice it. He slept over 6 hours and woke up around noon.

As he got up the dream he had was fading from his memory.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The kid at age five was sitting in the empty field. He sat there and meditated. He was thinking about what could you do if you sat and thinked about thinking. He thinked some more and all of a sudden an angel with bright shinning robes was standing there, in front of him. The kid mind opened up and powers he wondered about were now present._

_He discovered he had an elemental chart in his mind. He thinked it into existence, yet he was unaware what was really happening. He scrolled thru the chart, past the gaseous and vaporous elements which included a diagram of the Nucleus (neutron) and the protons and electrons which orbited it. Then he scrolled thru the liquid elements, several which were highly toxic to humans. He watched as the solids formed and reformed and then the fire ones, such as U-235 and upwards thru to the 223rd element in his elemental chart. U-235 was listed in the low 100's of elements._

_The kid learned he could levitate and 'fly'. What he really was dioing was using his telekinetic power to raise himself into the air and then move himself, by thinking about it. Yet he did not fully understand why this was happening._

_The flashy dressed angel told the kid, "do not tell your dad about this."_

_However most kids who want to impress their dads will go and do what they have not been told to do and show off for their dads or tell their dads. What does their dad to, he calls them a liar and tells them it is not possible to do those things. Believing your dad then is the worst thing possible, because of you believe him then you will not be able to do it anymore. Instead if you tell your dad what he really means is that he cannot do it. So then you demonstrate it right there in front of him right? Not unless you are really stupid and are looking to get beat up by your dad._

_Worst of all he will betray you due to his ignorance and lack of understanding which will cause him to fear you._

_You can forget about love from him. The only love he has is for that which makes him feel enjoyment. Sex, food, money, power, in any order._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

end flashback

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He got up and then dressed. He took the camper stove outside. He pumped the plunger to the gas tank to pump up the pressure for the gas tank and then turned the dial on the burner and lit the burner with a wooden strike everywhere match. He adjusted the flame and then put on a pan with water in it, and a cover on the top of the pan so the water would heat quicker. In a few minutes the water was boiling.

He poured some water into a cup added a spoon of instant coffee. Then he took some oatmeal and poured it into a the pan so it could boil a while and cook. Then then realized he had no milk for the oatmeal. He took the motorcycle and drove down the road to the General Store, He went inside this old rustic looking building.

He looked on the shelves and bought several cans of canned milk. He also got some can's of meat, potatoes, vegetables, fruit. He also grabbed a couple of loaves of bread, a jar of mayo, mustard and pickles. He paid for it at the desk up front where the old lady was. She put it all into a cardboard box. He balanced the box on the gas tank of the bike and headed back to camp. He got there before the oat meal was burning up. He pulled it off the burner and then turned off the burner.

He opened one of the cans of milk with his boy scout knife as it had a blade designed for cutting open the tops of cans. He pried the top of the can open and poured some milk into the thickened oatmeal. He added some milk and sugar to the coffee and sipped it. Afterwards he cleaned up his cooking area, used his elemental magic and changed all the trashes molecular structure so it became 'air' a mixture of oxygen and nitrogen. The trash vanished.

He took the bread and made 4 sandwiches with mayo, mustard and pickles, two which had tuna on them and two which had Spam. He wrapped them inside some aluminum foil then placed them in his jacket pockets. He cleans up, puts the food and mixings away into sacks and then into the box. He balances the box on top of the front fender up against the front forks. He runs a couple of straps around the box to attach and hold the box in place. He takes down the tent and puts it and his camping gear into the saddle bag on the bike. The stove gets taken down and placed into the other saddle bag.

He starts the bike and drives it back toward General Store, past the Ranger Station. He checked out the store and used some money to get maps of the area including fishing maps of creeks and rivers. He bought himself a fishing license and a fishing pole and some lures and bait. He attached those things to the front forks of the bike sliding them in under the bike shroud. He drive away on his fully packed bike.

It took a few minutes to get used to the added weight, but he did it. He headed up the road following a sign that said Troy Meadows Campground, 7 miles. He followed the signs to them campground but it was almost filled up. He wondered where all these weekend campers came from. He saw signs on the side of the campers, 'San Fernando Valley Happy Campers'. No he definitely did not want to stay in this camp ground.

* * *

Back at the campsite where he originally had been he then looked around and realized it would be nice of there were more trees. He concentrated on where some new tree's should be. As he was doing so he thought of Sequoia Giant tree's. He felt the wind blow and he looked around. There was now several giant tree's. He moved them with mind magic to where he wanted them. He ended up adding some more tree's but not as tall. The tallest tree's were in the middle of the acre of tree's he made, the shorter tree's at the edge. The shorter tree's were around 90 to 110 feet tall.

Then he concentrated on a rock outcropping comming up thru the very middle of the newly made forest. It morphed upward, reaching up out of the ground. The rock he made to cover a larger area within a spatial singularity. It took shape and changed into that of a castle, complete with bridge, moat and draw bridge.

He shoved some of the tree's to one side, again with mind magic and made a meadow that looked like Kennedy Meadows but was as cool as Troy Meadows. The campsite and these tree's were about 2 miles down the side road from the general store. He imagined a wooden rail fence around this area. It appeared overnight. There was a cattle guard on the road where the fence was.

A sign appeared on the fence announcing that this area was now private.

According to the map coordinates it was a tossup as to whether the land belonged to the state, federal or national forests or just state or federal lands. It was not private property, however it could become his land if he mined it. He needed something to mine and then make $300.00 per year for 5 years in improvements on the land to 'prove it up'. Then he could get a deed to the land.

He read a book on mining and mining claims he got from the lady at the general store. She always seemed to have exactly what he needed. Just like a mother should be, not the poor excuses for what his real parents were like.

She however was unlike his parents because she was a witch, a graduate from Hogwarts many years ago. She had many magical detection instruments in the general store from dark detectors to magical power detectors. The kids magical power had already changed from wizard to sorcerer and was headed towards warlock. The kid had a lot of power and it was growing daily.

* * *

She drove down the road to his tree's site. She saw a pathway go into the tree's. Tree's that had not existed the previous week. She decided she should call out his name rather than walk into those tree's. She called out, 'hey biker boy'.

Deep within the tree's he was working on his tree house about 50 feet up a 300 foot tall tree. His bike was hidden from view. He called out for her to follow the pathway to where he was as he was working. She followed the pathway into a small glade amongst the tree's. She had brought an apple pie. It smelled great. There was a table there with a few chairs. They sat down and had some pie. He fixed some coffee, but she preferred tea.

She was English he knew, by her accent. She told him she had been over here in the states now some 20 years and she enjoyed the peace and quiet life here. The kid asked what it was like in England. So she filled his mind with stories from her youth and the private boarding school she went to in Scotland. She had such fond memories of those days.

The kid asked her about the boarding school. She told him the school taught seven years of classes. They had year one in which the students had to be 11 years of age within one month of the school year starting. So if a kid was 11 years old in October then the kid started the next year. They had four house's and each house was like your family. There was a common room and then stairs which lead up to the dormitories of boy and girls based by year of school.

He asked about the house, how did you get into them. She told him their names. Gryffindor for Bravery, Hufflepuff which stood for Loyalty, Ravenclaw which stood for Intelligence and Slytherin for Cunning.

* * *

Just then a Owl flew thru the tree's and flew up to the kid. It had a letter tied to its foot. She suggested he hold out his arm for the Owl to land on. He did so. The Owl shook its foot and the letter fell into his lap. The Owl hopped over to the table. The lady handed the Owl a biscuit, which it nipped at with its beak until it swallowed it all. The Lady poured some water into a dish she conjured while the kid was opening the letter. The Owl then took sips of the water.

The kid looked at the letter. On the front side of the envelope it was addressed to Jamie Walker, Tree Glade, 9 Mile Canyon, Linne, Ca. USA. He turned it over and saw a logo on the back stamped onto the envelop. It said Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She turned to face him, "Read the letter will you". So he took out the letter and read it,

_**Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

_**Hogsmeade, Scotland, UK.**_

_**Dear Mr. Walker,**_

_**. You have been selected to attend H.S.W.W. starting Sept. 1st 1960. It is with great pleasure to offer you this chance to further your magical education.**_

_**Enclosed is a list of supplies you will need. They can be purchased at Sierra Alley, Ca or Diagon Alley, London, UK.**_

_**Signed, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall.**_

A while later the lady, after explaining the difference between real magical power and that perceived by most people. She even did a demonstration of some of it.

Jamie tells the lady he is not a wizard as he had no magic. Instead what he has is a power of the mind. He can use it and he does not need to use a wand like she does.

He can levitate things, make, morph and modify things. As an example he makes (from air molecules) a table with plates, flower vases with flowers and even a few bottles of ginger beer. Then he changes the color of the plates and then the composition, the material they are made from. He leaves out that by just looking at a person he can scan their minds and know what they know.

For the finale, he takes out a stuffed animal, thinks for a moment about the personality the animal should have, he makes it become a live animal.

She is amazed. The animal is a baby animal, a baby cat, mountain lion variety. He conjures a bottle of warmed milk and begins to feed the baby.

She is amazed. She has never seen anyone who can do these things at such a level. This is beyond even Merlin Magic. This is the most ancient of magic, creation magic.

She is reeling. He scans her mind and says, "Maybe you should send an Owl to Albus Dumbledore and tell him why I will not be going there this year. You see I need more time to figure out how to use this power, which you seem to think is beyond anything you have ever seen or even read of."

She gets up and leaves in a hurry, realizing that the kid scanned her mind and knew her very thoughts. She runs for the truck and heads on back to the general store to floo call Albus.

Meanwhile the kid who had scanned her mind had learned about magical wards. So he wards the place making the magic as he needs it to protect this area. He wards the entire area.

He adds walls around the castle and makes it bigger and has it surrounded by water. He then teleports to Los Angeles to the Corner of Vine and Hollywood Blvd. Several people who saw him do that are shocked. He walks away and finds a book store selling fantastic comic books and magazines on fantasy stores with drawings. He buys them.

He teleports back, right thru the wards which are tuned to only allow him admittance.

He teleports to the forbidden forest. He then lifts himself up off the ground as he flies into the forest. The Groundskeeper at Hogwarts sees the young man fly into the forest. He runs into the castle to notify Albus Dumbledore.

He fixes himself a dinner back at the castle.

From the drawbridge, the road goes across the bridge and down the hill. It is 3 to 5 miles to the edge of the forest. The road has a few turns in it. The castle cannot be seen from the entrance area to the forest.

Meanwhile the kid tells Valerie that he has to prove up his mine by the end of August. He got a one month extension as the usual prove up date is the end of june. the business year runs from july 1st to june 30th. Because he filed in the interim time period, before July 1st he has to get it proved up by the end of August. So he has to open the mine and begin processing where needed.

She asks him how can he do all that so quickly. He replies, "Well do not I have access to magic? I will magic it where necessary and use muggle methods where possible.


	5. Chapter 5

The Morphagus

Chapter 5

By Cathy-Ann

The kid decided his first priority was mining so as to prove up his claim to get the deed of ownership to the land. He scooped up some dirt and then went thru the elemental chart. He looked for some rare non-dangerous elements to make, something that would not be sought after by a greedy public nor well known either.

She gasps out, "You are doing extreme magic by even changing the very elements."

So he choose element number 114 a non-radioactive element that has rare properties. It has yet to be discovered. He decides the hill behind the tree's should be that element number. It becomes so, but held in another safe element. He files the mining claim.

The records office asks him what kid of element it is. The kid responds that it is a metallic element and can be added to steel to change its metallic properties, like tungsten. Anyways the mining claim deed is recorded including latitude and longitude. The kid is asked who will be buying this mineral.

The kid replies smelters of steel and iron. The recorder lists the mining deed and fills it out. He tell the kid, "You have less than 2 months to make $300.00 in improvements to your claim and produce a signed receipt of work. Before and after photographs are acceptable as proof of work.

The kid takes the documents. School does not start for another 4 months so he has sometime to get the stuff recovered. He walks out the door of the recorders office and looks around He sees no one looking at him, so he teleports the bike back to the glade. He walks into a toy store and asks to see their construction toys. He buys a bulldozer and a dump truck. He teleports back to the gladeand enlarge the toys into real operating vehicles with working engines and transmissions. It takes an additional 5 minutes to conjure oil and diesel for the engine and transission.

* * *

The kid uses the bulldozer to bull doze a road to the mining area of the mine. He makes the road about 30 feet wide and a couple of mile long. He knocks down the tree's where he has to for the right of way for the road. The tree's he hauls into a huge pile. He has them trimmed and sawn and then makes a very large log cabin near the edge of the mine. He hangs a sign on the building, SIERRA MINING COMPANY. He uses magic to make the cabin, seal the cracks and flatten logs for the floor, trims logs for the wrap around porch. He builds a high pitched roof so snow will not stick to the roof in the winter. He also constructs a large building to house the equipment he transformed. He takes before, during and after photo's, which he submits to the mining claims officer.

He used the bulldozer to scrap out the mineral and puts in into a pile. He uses magic to sort the mineral so only the purest remains while the scrap is placed into another pile, preparatory to mixing it with other minerals to make enriched cement.

He takes the purest of the metal and smelts it in a small brick covered furnace he had made. He make several bricks of the metal. It is very light weight, but very strong. Bullets bounce off it leaving no mark that a bullet ever hit it.

It takes him about 2 weeks to make a several bars of the metal. He loads the metal bars, each about 10 feet long and 4 inches thick. He takes the tractor trailer toy rig and transforms it into the real thing so now it is a truck with a trailer bed on the back that is about 18 feet long. He loads the bars onto the truck bed, all 10 of them. Each bar weighs around 10 pounds. A 4 inch square bar and 10 feet long would weigh 120 pounds if it were aluminum. Steel weighs 4 times as much. E114 weighs 1/10th of what aluminum weighs.

They drive down to Highway 395 and then head for highway 14 and Highway 58 which goes over Tehachapi Pass to highway 99. From there it is north to Stockton, where he takes a highway to Livermore.

The kid has written a letter to the Physics Lab at Lawrence Labs. He mentions that the metal is very light weight. He has a few pounds of the metal. He is in Livermore and will remain here for a few days, before heading to Los Alamos Labs to make a deal with them if Lawrence Labs are not interested.

The Physicists at L.L. Labs decide to telephone the motel he is staying at. He drives over that afternoon with the lady. The pickup truck is unloaded. The guys at the lab are amazed at the lightweight of the metal. The researches at LL Labs and the Univ. of Pennsylvania run it thru several tests. _"Plasmons" are created when the electrons on the surface of a metallic material move in rhythm. They discover this metal reduces light-scatter to the extent that this metal is almost invisible. _

They ask how he made it. He tells them the original element is melted and then this is what is left. While molten it is poured off into a mold and then while still hot, rolled thru a roller to make it is present size. It can be cut with a rock abrasive disc made from the original mineral, which seems to vaporize during the smelting process.

Once the mineral cools down into the metal, it can only be sliced with the original mineral it came from. No steel, no torch can cut it or even mar its surface. So it they want to form it themselves into their own shapes, they would have to buy the mineral and then smelt it themselves.

They work out an agreement. They will buy the original mineral and smelt it themselves. They pay the kid $10,000 for 100 pounds of the metal. He signs a non-disclosure agreement with them. So Lawrence Labs has a new facility built out in the desert on the US Naval Weapons Station at China Lake. They use a dozer and doze a road straight from their smelter plant to the main highway coming up to front with the road from 9 mile canyon. A traffic light is put at that location and the intersection is widened. Those on 9 mile canyon road and the road from the smelter plant take precedence over the main highway.

Back at the recorders office he is speaking to the man there. He shows him the bill of lading and the check wherein he was paid $100 per pound for the smelted mineral. The kid asks him for his final forms. He has proved up the claim. The kid says the name of the mining company is 'Sierra Mining Company, 9 Mile Canyon Division'.

The mining recorder man fills out the forms, signs them and tells the kid, "Your mining deed is proved up for this year as this form is good for a year. You have until August of next year to prove up the mine again."

The kid then files on other land stating that this claim and what he will be mining is very different from the first claim. He lists the area, several miles by several miles.

The recorder claims man asks him what he will be mining. He takes out a sample of granite, wets it and show it to him. The man asks what it is. The kid tells him it is marbleized granite. He will be operating it as an open pit mine, slicing off the faces of granite into huge slabs. Then the slabs will be hauled over to a building that will slice them further down into fine facets slices. They will be used for building materials. He has a contract with Gloria Mining of Kentucky to deliver several hundred slabs by july 1st of the next year. The price runs about $5.00 a square foot for the wholesale price. He will also need to get the rights of way to put a rail road line into the mine for shipping the granite slabs to the rail yard in Barstow.

He shows the guy the maps of elevations and where he intends to build the railroad line. The recorder man tells him he will look into the rights of way for the kid to build his rail line on.

The kid thanks him and then goes back to the glade.

* * *

MINING ELEMENT 114

The kid hires several local construction works to do the work for him. They work two 8 hour shifts that overlap. The dump trucks once filled cover the load with a tarp. They take their loads and haul them down the canyon, across the main highway and then head off to the smelter on the military reservation. The military reservation ends up placing guards and guard shack 100 yards from the entrance to the road to keep out those who do not belong there.

The kid uses the bulldozer to scoop up piles of the mineral, making enough so that there will be several months of mineral, waiting to be scooped up and hauled off. The kid asks the lady at the general store if she knows anyone who needs a job. He is willing to pay the workers $20.00 per hour to use the bulldozer to scrap up the mineral and dump it into the trucks. He ends up hiring two men to do the work, each one working a 7 hour shift, from 6am to 1pm and 1pm to 8 pm. The men have their own house trailers hauled up there. They are parked on site, so they do not have to drive to and from work.

The site where the mining of E114 is located now had a fulltime guard at the gate. This area is about 2 miles south and east of the road to the tree glade where his castle is located.

The US Army Corp of Engineers surveys the land. The military decides this metal should be restricted only for military use. The Military find that the metal is very lightweight, lighter and stronger than titanium. Best of all it is local. They investigate the mine and discover that area of the entire deposit is 20 miles long and 8 miles wide. They want more and the only way to get more is to make it an open pit mine so they opt for the open pit mining technique. The mountains south of 9 mile canyon for 18 miles and from the kern river towards highway 395 for 8 miles will be opened up. They will have an onsite crusher washer and all material will be sent by pressure thru a giant pipe to the smelter. The military complex offers him one billion dollars for the mine and he accepts it, even though he knows there is probably 100 times the value of metal in that land. After all, half a loaf is better than none, being pretty sure they could take the land from him if they really wanted too.


	6. Chapter 6

The Morphagus

Chapter 6

By lady tells him that they should leave for London and go to Diagon Alley and get her magical supplies. They make their plans. He goes over to the tree and telephones the guys at Sierra Granite Mining and Sierra Nursery and notifies them he will be in England finishing his schooling. He is leaving that day and will be starting school in a few days. They wish him well. His bike is parked on a tree pad over 100 feet up the side of a tree, near the castle. The kid stops off at the bank and gets a cashiers check for $100 million with an introductory letter.

He also transfers 300 million to a new bank account in New York City, NY. Besides his name on the account, it also lists Sierra Mining Company.

He teleports thru time and space changing from Jamie a boy into Katrina, a girl. He appears in Diagon Alley in 1853, the year Albus Dumberdore entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Valerie was not happy that Jamie had gone back in time to the year 1853.

They visit Madam Malkins Robes, Eeyops Owl Emporium where she gets a brown owl. she calls the owl Brownie and a couple of bags of Owl treats. Jamie hands Brownie a treat which she grabs eagerly. She has no need for a wand because as the boy she came here and bought a wand. They take a room at the Leaky Cauldron Inn. The next day Valerie escorts her to King Cross and Platform 9 3/4 and the train to Hogwarts on Sept. 1st 1853.

* * *

Valerie and Jamie find an empty compartment and take a seat. After the train starts Valerie tells Jamie that she has to go up front to sit with the other teachers.

Jamie is sitting there when a girl walks in, Nancy Yearwood with her cousins Jeannie and Friztina Peterson. A few minutes later their cousins Clarence and Donald Matthews walk in. Everybody makes their introductions as Albus Dumbledore wanders in and takes a seat. The girls are sitting side by side as are the boys., except Albus is sitting next to Katrina.

Katrina decides she likes Albus, a lot. So much so that she has an itch for him because of his sky blue eyes and blonde hair. She wonders if he is a true blond.

They get off the train and take the boats, those who are first years, like Albus, Katrina and several others. After the sorting hat sings its song, they are sorted. Albus into Ravenclaw and Katrina into Slytherin.

Albus and Katrina maintain their friendship over the years as they go thru years one thru seven. Katrina learns that Albus'es family is a strict family and they need to know the family lines of a family before they allow their children to be married. Albus gets trapped into a arranged marriage by his parents. He remains married until 1945 when Grindenwald kills his wife.

Katrina is not facing any such marriage obligations. She has since moved back to America, but she keeps track of Albus Dumbledore over the years. Once a month she goes back into the past skipping every ten years. Wihin one year she has gone back to 1860, 1870, 1880, 1890, 1900,1910, 1920, 1930, 1940 and 1945. Albus see's her after he has defeated Grindenwald. He asks why she is there and how she is and why she has not aged at all.

She tells him she is from the future and that she went back in time to 1853 to go to school with him. The reason she has not married and had chldren is because it would alter the time continuum. It is also why she scored second place in all her tests putting Albus before her, so that way he was in the news and she was not.

After the train arrives at Hogsmeade they disembark the train. Hagrid a half-giant tells them 'first years follow me'. Nancy, Jeannette, Jamie, Michael, Henry and Frank tell Jamie they take the carriages because they are 5th years, but since this is her first year here, she will have to take the boat. There is an obnoxious fellow in another boat spouting some kind of wizard nonsense about blood and power. His name is Lucius Malfoy.

They take the boats across he lake to the castle. They enter the great hall and line up to be sorted. She is near the front of the line. Professor Minerva pulls her to the side and all the young kids get sorted. Then she gets sorted.

The sorting hat is placed on her head. The hat see's right into her. _Hmm, the hat seems to be muttering. Where to put you. You have loyalty, intelligence, bravery and even cunning, but whereto put you_.

She thinks back to the hat. _Why not the place where I can get thru this training within the next two or three years._

The hat shouts out RAVENCLAW.

Jamie goes over and sits next to Michael Anderson at the RAVENCLAW table while Nancy is sitting next to Henry at the Slytherin table.

* * *

The Ravenclaws have their classes with the Hufflepuffs in Potions. The Potions Master is not to bad.

The Ravenclaws have their classes with the Gryffindors in Herbology and Professor Brutus is teaching the class..

The Ravenclaws have their classes with the Slytherins in Arithmancy.

The Ravenclaws have their classes with all the other houses in Ancient Runes.

At the end of the day, Jamie is told to see her head of house. She does and she is given a time tuner and told how to use it and the responsibility of using it.

Her schedule is Ancient Runes, Arithmancy [r/s, Astronomy [r/h, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms [r/h/s/g, D.A.D.A. [r/h/g/s, Herbology [r/g/s/h, History of Magic [r/h, Potions [r/h and Transfiguration [r/s-a total of ten classes, 4 which overlap during the week.

Jamie uses the time turner enough so she can get extra time for afternoon naps. She ages 1.5 years instead of one year.

She also does two years of classes in 1 year.

* * *

Professor Jackson Potter teaches DADA and Professor Lillian Halley teaches Charms, the father and mother of James Potter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

school year starts and then fades in..

* * *

The young Mr. James Potter is born in 1960. Mr. and Mrs. Potter take care of James at Hogwarts, until Mrs. Potter retires and stays home. Mr. Potter retires a little later and goes to work in the Ministry of Magic. They commute to and from work.

* * *

school year fading back out

a year done time to go home.

Final dinner for the school year. kids go home the next day. Lucius Malfoy is still a jerk.


	7. Chapter 7

The Morphagus

Chapter 7

By Cathy-Ann

_After Jamie boarded the train she took Brownie into the compartment with her, in the cage. She let Brownie out so she would feel free. Jamie gave her some Owl treats. Later before she left the train, she put Brownie back into the cage. Valerie was there._

_After Jamie got off the train at Platform 9 3/4 she went with Valerie and took the floo to the 'Leaky Cauldron'. From there she took the floo to 'Sierra Alley' and from there she took the floo to 'the Bar-Be-Que Pit', which was located in the glade near Troy Meadows. This was Valerie's surprise. They had built a bar-be-que pit and made it big enough to have a floo to the side of it._

_As she stepped out from the floo she morphed back into the boy she had lived as outside of the wizarding world. He climbed the stairs to his house on the tree and took Brownie into his bedroom, then opened the cage and let Brownie out. Brownie flew to him and landed on his shoulder. The kid gave Brownie a Owl treat._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEAR 2-1961

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LL Labs are aware the kid is running a granite mine 'next door'. They notice the tree's there, also on his mine area, miles and miles of it. They come by one day to visit and see a nursery of such tree's from small ones to large ones. The small ones are about 5 to 10 feet tall and the large one are about 10 to 25 feet tall. They see a feeder system to the tree's in the nursery. They see a sign that says, '_hire a teenager today, while they still know it all_'.

They see another sign, Sierra Mining, Granite Division. 5 miles. They follow it to a parking lot. They see a house trailer and a tent set up in front of the house trailer. The see the kid watching his crew of men while talking to his mining foreman. The crew is installing the main mining equipment. The face of the granite area has been cleaned and there is a pile of waste rock. Near the waste rock are several dump trucks getting loaded.

They come over to the kid and introduce themselves. They ask about the waste rock. He tell them it is being trucked to a cement mine near Olancha, north of here about 30 miles. It will become a custom ordered cement product. Meanwhile they are setting up the equipment for lifting the granite slab once they are cut loose.

They watch as a crew puts together a crane. They see the parts, supplies and tools to make several more cranes. He goes over to the table under the tent, lifts a rock off a paper. He shows the paper to the men. It shows how the rigs are supposed to be for lifting and hauling the slabs out, once they are cut loose. He put the paper back down and the rock back on it.

They ask him 'how do you cut granite?'. He tells them you drill several holes in a line around the block you wish to remove. You add dynamite, blow the holes all at once and the block breaks free. This includes hole under the block, to the sides and back of the block as well. Then you use a jet torch to burn away the block sections that have not broken loose. Then you use some prying equipment to lift and pry the block forward out of the area it resides. Then it is checked prior to lifting and it is lifted and then moved to the slicing area whereby the granite block is sliced into slabs and then polished. Then the granite is wrapped in cotton cloth and transported to the rail yard prior to loading. Each flatbed rail car will hold one unfinished slab.

They tell him they want to pave the road from the E114 Mine to the main highway. He tells them he will have to pave the road all the way as well for some things, but mainly his road will be going westward for several more miles as he has a railroad spur being built. The slabs comming out are so big and heavy that only a rail line will be able to haul the loads.

Some trucks will be able to haul smaller pre-finished slabs down to the main highway, but he will have to get an easement to cut a new road, because the trailer on those trucks will not go around corners as well.

After much discussion they both agree to pay for the new road. It will start at an area that signs to both the E114 and Granite mine will be located. There will be a huge parking lot there and staging area for the trucks. Both mine roads will exit to that area. From there, this new easy access road will be 4 lanes wide. When it gets down to the main highway, then there is a bridge there so the trucks from the E114 mine will pass over the highway and the on and off ramps will be for the Granite Mine, Business Only off ramps or on ramps.

The two former employee's from the E114 Mine are retained by the kid. They walk the boundaries of his forested area and instructed never go inside the forested area. He has a wooden railing fence around the forest. They patrol outside the forest with 4X4's that have Sierra Tree Nursery on them. They still get the same pay rate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A television antenna is attached to the next tallest Castle roof facing the valley. That roof is over 200 feet tall, whereas the tallest tree is about 150 feet taller and has a lightening rod attached to it, with a ground wire running down to the ground where it is attached to a grounding unit buried in the ground.

Inside the courtyard of the castle there is a tree glade area, and a bar-be-que pit for outdoor cooking. He has a fire pit barbeque stove there. He also has installed poles to hold up a steeply pitched roof over the area, with a hole in the roof with a metal vent to vent the smoke from the pit and bbq areas. There is a veranda around the side and the elevated gazebo as it is called, has sliding walls to open the area up in the summer or close the walls in the winter.

The kid has built a Building outside the area of the tree's and castle out near the gate that is out by the nursery. His two workers know there is a castle there. They also know the kid can do things most people cannot do. He pays them to do their work.

The lady drives her truck and parks the truck nearest the tree glade. There is a small parking lot there with signs posted, 'Property SMC'. She asks one of the workers painting the wooden fence where the kid is. He tells her 'in the courtyard of the castle, follow the pathway, it is only 5 miles.'. She does so, carrying the Lone Pine Gazette.

The kid is sitting there in the glade laying on the grass. A wolf puppy is there. He is playing with it. He has a baby bottle with warm canned milk and feeding the little wolf. The lady asks him what happened to the wolf mother. The kid says this wolf has no mother because it was a toy wolf that he made into a real wolf cub. It will always be a wolf cub, unless he allows it to grow up. The wolf cub crawls into a box and morphs back into the fluffy little toy he was made to be. The lady also sees several other boxes with dinosaur toys in them as well. She is thinking 'no way'.

During a trip to San Francisco to the auction houses, the F.B.I. Decides to do a background check on Jamie. One of the things they do is also break into Jamie's house, not the castle. The house is outside the castle, out past the front gate.

Inside they find art works of the masters from the 19th century, handwritten documents and gadgets. In one of the paintings are several ladies and men. On a plaque below are names listed. Elizabeth Stuart, Albus Dumbledore, Katrina Walker and Edward Stuart.

Besides works of art by the masters, they also find that there are suits of armor, battle weapons, blacksmith tools and other rarities from the late 19th century.

They photograph everything and leave. So far as they know he is only trackable from several years before. They have no idea where he goes other than locally. What they want to know is how the lady in the painting, Katrina from the 19th century has been seen recently in London and also in america within a few hours after being seen in London..


	8. Chapter 8

The Morphagus

Chapter 8

By shows him the Lone Pine Gazette. The headline reads

RARE EARTH METAL DISCOVERY

**A rare metal in 9 mile canyon has been discovered. SIERRA MINING COMPANY has filed mining claims for an area over 50 miles long and 10 miles wide. This new mine runs from 10 miles north of Highway 178 and goes all the way to Olancha paralleling Highway 14 and Highway 395.**

**The mine is being mined in the open pit format. It make take a while for SMC to open the mine as the equipment needed is very expensive. Local miners expect it may take a few years for the mine to be fully operational.**

**SMC is seeking bids to build a rail line from the main mine to the rail head at Highway 58 north of Mojave, Ca. **

**According to a Geologist, the minerals in the area's of the mine runs to depth of over 10,000 feet.**

**Operating such a mine in an open pit format would be bad due to the winds of the area that would be blowing the dust from the mine over the lovely Owens River Valley.**

**Hundreds of Job applicants required. Over 100 workers needed. Heavy Equipment operators, bulldozer operators, steam shovel operators, dump truck drivers. Master Blasters needed. **

**A new city in the mountains is being built at an elevation of over 6,500 feet. SMC hired recent graduates of a private boarding school to work. **

**Very little is known about SMC which has filed mining claims from Red Rock Canyon to Mono Lake on millions of acres of federal lands.**

**SMCRR will then follow alongside the SPRR tracks down to Mojave where LL Labs is building a smelter on the west side of town. Once the smelter is operational it will need several thousand employee's.**

**Potential employee's who claim residency of Mojave who apply for a job will be required to submit a utility bill as proof of residency within Mojave.**

The Los Angeles Times and the Valley Daily News picks up the news off of their telex machines from the Reuters News Service. They run all the articles they can on this new metal strike about a metal worth a lot more than gold.

Send applications to LL Labs, P.O. BOX 100, L.A. Downtown Branch of the Post Office.

Gold is listed as selling for $35 per ounce or $420 per pound, where as this metal was sold for $1000 per pound or $83.00 per ounce.

NEW 'GOLD RUSH' in Mojave Desert for this metal.

Lone Pine Gazette releases information that Sierra Mining Company has filed mining claims from Red Rock Canyon to Mono Lake on millions of acres of federal lands.

The mining claims recorder who released this private information was shot to death in a shoot out with the FBI this morning in an attempt to escape to Canada.

Shortly thereafter the news media quit reporting it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kid stops by the Granite mine to see how things are going on. The rail line siding and loading area are complete. It is 11am and the first 50 cars are loaded with the slabs and the other 50 are waiting for access to the siding. There are 4 engines for each rail line. Three in the front and one in the rear. The train leaves and vacates the loading yard. The next batch of cars are moved into the yard for loading.

The kid heads on over to the business office. He makes a few non business calls and tells the manager, 'good job. after the slabs are delivered and we get their check, give the men a bonus, an extra months pay.' then he leaves and drives around to the castle, goes to his room and goes to sleep until 10 am and wanders out of bed feeling like he did to much the previous day.

He conjures breakfast. He is thinking he should buy some house elves, but he would have to go to Diagon Alley as they are the closest place that allows the buying and selling of house elves.

He is busy drawing with pencil and paper. He is think of adding another bridge over the moat to go to another room, like the great hall at Hogwarts. He wants to add several more towers, extend the moat to circle out around all the building and have bridges and towers. There will be only one main gate that crosses the moat. The moat will then move out and drop over a water fall, about 50 feet. Then the water will be pumped back up to the steeple rock where it will flows down into the moat over a series of small rapids and water falls.

After his folks have moved out of the house in San Fernando, he moves inside. He extends the patio room out another 20 feet and adds a ramp to the patio door so he can park his bike inside the house. He also has a skylight in the patio roof that slides out of the way if he wants to fly out of the house, like at night time.

He buys that 1946 Mercury 4 door sedan from Bill Harkey and parks it in the drive way near the garage. This way it will look like someone is always there. He casts a elemental spell on the car so it always looks like it is freshly washed.

He adds safety belts to the car and had the seats recovered. He adds a second battery to the the car, placing it inside the trunk. A second generator charges the second battery which runs the gas powered heater inside the car. He magically enhances gas tank so it will contain 100 gallons of gas. He also has an electric fuel pump installed to pump up the gas to the reservoir that feeds the gas powered heater. He gets some body tools and equipment to remove the dents from the car. He then hires some neighbor kids to sand the car after he shows them how he wants it done. Once done, they get paid off and he drives the car down to Bill's body shop to get the car painted. He layers in the paint, dark navy blue with flecks of silver dust. Then layers of clear paint mixed with the dark navy blue. It looked like the silver flecks were floating in the paint.

Several days later he is finished painting the car, including the last 4 layers of liquid plastic also sprayed over the paint after it had dried. He leave the car their for a week so the paint and plastic can dry and settle.

While the car is there his dad drops by Bill body shop and see's the old car there in the one of two paint stalls. He goes over to look at the car and notices that all the dents are out of the car, there is a new interior and safety belts. Even the ignition system looks new and different.

He heads back on over to the office and he asks about the car. Bill tells him that a young man bought the car and fixed it up and even painted it. The paint will be dry in a few days.

He asks Bill if he has heard from his kid recently as his brother said they saw him in this city, before they moved down to Lakewood. He gave each of them a huge check and he and his wife a small check. It seems he also gave them some information so that his kids set up their money in a trust account that he can't touch. 'What is the world coming to, when you cannot tap into your kids money' he wonders out loud.

Bill, 'how much did he give them'.

His dad, 'he gave them 1 million dollars, each. Where would he get 2 million dollars' the dad asks.

Bill hands him a copy of the Valley Daily News, the one with the headlines about a young man who discovered a rare metal worth millions. His dad reads he article, looks at his friend Bill and asks, 'did he tell you how much he got for it?'

Bill tells him he did,' but before you ask, you had better have a few stiff drinks. He made so much, he could buy this entire city and still have a lot left over.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kid tele-ported into Bills office closet, then exited the office, walked over to the paint stall, started up the car and drove it out for the shop employee's to see. Then he drove the car home to the house. He parked it in the driveway and added the _**ever clean**_ charm to it.

Then he drove his bike over to the Shaffer's on Gladstone, north of Foothill Blvd. off Mac Clay to visit his friends Ken, Al, Gary, Noreen and Mavis. Mainly he came by to see Mavis. She was the only one who drove a motorcycle. He drove his bike in and the kids looked it over.

Mavis looked it over, 'turbine engine, auto transmission, oil pump, gas pump, fuel cells?, saddle bags, Plexiglas shrouds to reduce wind resistance'. She said, "Are you sure you have enough on the bike?"

Jamie, "I hope so. It gets between 40-60 at speeds between 90 to 160."

Mavis, so where do you live now since you ran off from your family."

Jamie, "I have several places to live. One is the house the folks lived in San Fernando, I bought it. I come here when I want to get out of the Castle."

Mavis, "Well I have things to do, see ya" and she goes back inside the house.

Ken comes over and says, 'she blew ya off, eh?"

Jamie, 'not the way i would have preferred her to do so, if ya get my meaning'.

Ken, 'Hey no sexual remarks about my sister. You know it was bad enough when you and her stripped naked to play doctor and nurse five years ago. My parents still have not forgotten that and neither has she.'

Jamie, 'We were not playing doctor and nurse, we were just looking each other over and comparing the differences.'

Ken, 'That is the best line I have heard. You two were comparing the differences. Well what really ruined things between you two after that, was writing that letter to the sister of that guy in your boy scout group and telling her how much you loved her.'

Jamie is surprised and it shows on his face. 'Just how many people know about this?'

Ken, 'Her brother Harold took the letter and photocopied it and handed out copies all over the place. He humiliated her and that is why his sister will never talk to you again. As a joke he told his friends to pretend that you handed out the copies of the letter. It is also why my sister will not have anything to do with you.'

Jamie, 'I think I should go see him and have a talk with him. ' He then tele-ports and the bike also goes with him. He appears on the bike and drives up into the driveway. He parks in front of the house and walks up to the door and knocks on it. Harold answers the door and see the look of determination on Jamie's face and says, 'so you figured it out, eh wimp' Jamie uses his magic and blows Harold back into the room and suspend him up near the ceiling.

Harolds sister walks into the room and see him standing there. Ron Welch is there too with his arm around her. They look like they have been making out. She yells at him to let her brother down. He tells her, 'not until he tells the truth about the letter'. Ron advances on him and Ron finds himself floating up to the ceiling as well. Jamie aims his hand at Harold and says 'CRUCIO'. A red light comes out of his hand and strikes Harold. Harold screams in agony twisting and turning in the air. Then the kid moves his hand over to Ron and he is in the spell and screaming in agony.

He stops the spell. The girl is angered at him and is begging not to hurt them any more. He tells her what Ken told them that her brother was the one to duplicate the letter and pass it around. All his friends were to tell her that he himself had did it, to pass the blame onto him and deny they did it, if she asked.

Jane turned to face Ron and Harold and asked if it were true. Harold is tries to say it is not, but Jamie cast a truth telling spell on him. Harold struggled not to speak but he blurted it out anyways. Ron tried also to deny it, but Jane saw that Ron was also a part of it. She left the room. Jamie let the guys drop to the floor as he exited the house. He got back on his bike and drove off.

On his way home he realized he felt conflicting emotions. As a guy he desired women, but the female within him desired men. He drove into the driveway of the house in San Fernando. He went inside and telephoned Valerie. He told her where he was at. He also said he found out why several of his friendships went away. He also mentioned the wandless magic he did. Valerie told him if he did not use a wand, then the magic is not traceable.

He stripped, went into the bathroom and took a shower. He put on his bathrobe to dry off in and went into the kitchen to fix his afternoon meal. He heard a knocking on the door. He went to the door and opened it.

Jane was standing there. He looked over her shoulder and saw her friends behind her, even the one that hated him. He told them they could come in but he had to get dressed. He went to his room and dressed. He went back out to the living room and the girls were sitting there. He scanned the mind of the one who disliked him the most and saw that she was a witch from a family that did not have a lot of magic, so she was denied admission to Hogwarts and instead went to Sierra Magical Academy.

She felt the scan and told him to get out of her mind as she pulled her wand on him. Jane did not know that her friend Gale was a witch, but the other friend who was a squib knew that Gale was a witch.

Jane asked why Gale was pointing a stick at Jamie. He sat down and goblets appeared before each of them filled with butterbeer. He looks at Gale and tells her to put her wand away as underage magic during the summer will get her expelled.

Gale, "So where is your wand. You just made these goblets."

Jamie, "I do wandless magic."

Jane, "So that is why my brother and Ron were floating up near the ceiling.. You do magic."

Gale, "No. We do not do magic, we have magic within us and we can use that magic to do things."

Other girl, "You have said to much."

Jamie, "Jane, what they are saying is that if they tell you too much and you are not related to them, then the Obliviators will come here and you will have your mind erased as to knowing anything about magic."

Jane, "What. How can they do that?"

Jamie, "They have been doing that the past four hundred years, ever since the witch trials when they tried burning witches. It is not going to change anytime soon. Just what do you think would happen if the mundane found out about the wizarding world."

Jane, "Mundane."

Jamie, "Non-magical. If the non-magical world found out about the magical, it could very well mean war. Why? Because of greed and wanting to do things the easy way."

Gale, "He is speaking the truth. What do you think the FBI would do if they knew? Brand us the half breed children of human and UFO space aliens because of our powers. There would be another witch hunt of which you could not believe. They would hunt us to extinction."

Jamie, "I will not allow that to happen Gale. I can control the orbits of Meteorites. One small incoming in at 44,500 miles an hour is what created the Meteor Crater in Arizona. It is over 1/4 mile deep, at least a mile wide. It size was estimated to be a mere 10 feet in diameter when it came thru the atmosphere. It heated up and had a plasma shock wave over 1000 feet in diameter. When it hit the fireball from the explosion was over 10 miles in size. Rocks were thrown at least 100 miles from the blast zone. After digging thru the bottom of the crater, they found a rock with lots of iron. It was 12 inches in diameter. So if anyone did try anything they would regret it, if they lived through it."

Jane, "Do you realize what you just said."

Jamie, "Which is why we have our own government bodies and they have treaties with the mundane governments."

Jane, "You mean they are aware and have treaties with your kind."

Jamie, "Gale, Jane just freaked out. I shall do the honors_**OBLIVIATE! As far as you are concerned there is no magic, no witches, no wizarding world.**_ We were talking about school for old times sake and who is dating whom. '

Jane had a funny look on her face and asked what they were talking about. They got up and left. He held Gale back and gave her a business card. He wrote his phone number to the house on it. 'Give me a call if she remembers anything and I will call in a professional.' Gale goes out to their car and they leave.

He goes back inside the house and get ready. He put the phone on the transfer option to transfer the phone calls to his Castle which has a walkie talkie in it to call him if he needs to take a call.

He hops in his car, the Mercury and drives back that evening to his Castle up 9 mile canyon, after shrinking the bike and placing it on the car seat.

Several hours later the kid sat around a camp fire on some piles of grass and crushed leaves about halfway between the Castle and the entrance gate. He had the camp fire going and was cooking some fish on it he had caught earlier in the day.

He heard some movement and then saw a wolf lunge out from the darkness to grab a small bird. In one bite he injured the bird, but as the wolf bit down for the second and final bite the kid did something really brave or stupid.

He reached into the wolfs mouth and grabbed the bird, pulling it to safety. The wolf had bitten him though, but a tail feather from the bird went into the palm of his hand as the bird ignited into flames. The quill burned for a moment and the pain in his hand went away. The wolf bite was also healed as was the wolf.

The kid looked at the ashes of the bird in his hand and then he heard a chirping sound as the bird poked his head up thru the ashes. "WHOA" was he surprised. After a moment, he said, "Hi there little fella. How are you doing." The bird rubbed his head against the palm of his hand. So the kid lifted up the bird, ashes and all and tucked him into a small cloth sack and placed the sack inside his shirt. He left one button undone on his flannel shirt so he could look in and check on the 'little fella'.

The wolf just stood there looking mean and making growling sounds at this human who had the audacity to take his food. The kid reached near the fire and pulled out a piece of half cooked fish. He tossed it to the wolf, who grabbed it midair and 'wolfed' it down. The kid tossed him some more half cooked fish and the wolf also ate it, then the wolf walked away a bit and then laid down, keeping his eyes on the kid. Other wolves came to join that wolf and the kid kept an eye on them.

Bain and several of his herd, he was elected leader, the usual way thru battle. They come by and the wolves get really big eyes and decide they do not want to be there. The last thing the wolves see are the Centaurs launching arrows at them. Bain says he does not eat fish, he prefers raw wolf meat. The Centaurs leave and go after the wolves.

Later a man who looked like he was Navajo came by the campsite. He was driving about 20 to 30 sheep with his sheep dog. The kid told the man there were wolves nearby, but they were taken care of by a herd of horse-men. The man tells him that he is brother to the wolf. They stay there for a few days. The kid checks on his 'little fella' every now and then and makes sure he is fed and has some water to suck from a wet rag tucked in with the baby bird, which seems to have grown a bit.

The Navajo has a permit to run sheep in the scrub brush area that borders the forest and to feed on the grassy areas within the meadows hidden within the forest.

The kids dog, Blacky looks towards the other dog the sheepdog watching over the sheep. The kid looks at Blacky then at the other dog. He nods to Blacky and tells him to go back to his girl friend. Blacky leans upward and licks the kids face and then rushes back to his girl mate where they nuzzle each other.

The sheep-man is camped outside the glade with his small flock of sheep over near the eastern side of the meadow where the scrub brush is. He stops by the campsite of the sheep-man. He see's Blacky running the sheep along with the other dog. The kid parks his motorcycle next to the camp. The Navajo has a fire going and has made some coffee, tortilla's, beans and ground beef. He fold the tortillas, scoops up some beans and ground beef and puts it in the tortilla, then folds it, rolling it over so it looks like a burrito.

The kid hears a chirping sound and looks inside his flannel shirt. The baby bird is no longer a baby. So he carefully removes the bird from under his shirt. It is a beautiful bird in red and golden yellow colors. It flaps it wings and flies to the kids shoulders. The bird rubs his head against the kids head and cheek. The kid gives the bird some pieces of tortilla. The Navajo asks the kid what the birds name is. He looks at the bird and says 'little fella' is the birds name, isn't that right 'little fella' and the bird nods his head.

While they are sipping the coffee and munching the tortilla's. The sheep-man has the dog move the sheep closer to the camp, between their campsite and the middle of the meadow. The dogs make sure they stay put.

The old Navajo man teaches the kid to make sand paintings. Then the old man tells the kid he will be soon having to go back to the city in the canyon, down inside Grand Canyon where his people live. The sheep will have to be shorn there and some set aside as food. He would like the kid to accompany him.

The kid asks the old man how he will get there. The old man says he will have to send a letter to his family relatives who live locally. They will rent a truck and drive up here to load the sheep, then transport them by truck.

A week later the truck is loaded. The kid drives his motorcycle and the old man rides in the truck. They take highway 395 down to highway 58 to Barstow. They they take I-40 to Arizona to Kingman, AZ. From there it is I-40 to highway 89 in Flagstaff, then north towards Page, Arizona where the sheep are unloaded.

They follow a sheep trail down into the canyon to the city in the canyon. The kid drives his bike down the trail. In the city his family welcomes him. While there the old man shows him the canyon and the old places his people used to live in before the white man came and chased them out of.

It is now the second week of august and the kid has been here for two weeks. He tells the old man he should be getting back to the glade. The bird was there by himself. The kid hops on his bike and leaves the city and goes up the trail until he is out of sight, then he teleports himself and bike back to the glade.

The bird 'little fella' flies over to him trilling a song. The birds songs are so soothing. He parks the bike up the side of the tree, enters his tree house, strips and then takes a shower. Afterwards he feels clean. He dresses in muggle clothing, wool socks, hiking boots, blue jeans, t-shirt, flannel shirt and light jacket. He has a heavy coat on the motorcycle.

The kid is sipping a cup of coffee and eating some toast and bacon, when 'little fella' lands on his shoulder. He rubs his head against the kids head and face. The kid passed a piece of bacon to 'little fella' who eagerly took it in his beak and ate it. Then 'little fella' cheerfully nipped his ear and flew off singing.

He lays back on the couch sipping the coffee and snacking on the rest of his breakfast.

Valerie comes by to visit him and tells him it is time to go back to school for another 10 months.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

August 30th

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valerie holds her hand and apparates herself and Jamie to the Sierra Alley near Convict Lake. They visit the candy shop there and then take the floo in The Squeaky Inn to the floo in The Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley.

The take a room at the Inn. The next day Valerie escorts her to King Cross and Platform 9 3/4 and the train to Hogwarts on Sept. 1st 1961.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Train to Hogwarts - meeting people on the train -

next day classes - next day another class - and another class the following day -- several kids tell her about the wizarding world and their houses -

- Professor Jackson Potter teaches DADA and Professor Lillian Halley teaches Charms, the father and mother of James Potter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

school year starts and then fades in..

The young Mr. James Potter is born in 1960. Mr. and Mrs. Potter take care of James at Hogwarts, until Mrs. Potter retires and stays home. Mr. Potter retires a little later and goes to work in the Ministry of Magic. They commute to and from work.

The Ravenclaws have their classes with the Hufflepuffs in Potions.

The Ravenclaws have their classes with the Gryffindors in Herbology.

The Ravenclaws have their classes with the Slytherins in Arthmancy

The Ravenclaws have their classes with all the other houses in Ancient Runes.

At the end of the day, Jamie is told to see her head of house. She does and she is given a time turner and told how to use it and the responsibility of using it.

Her schedule is Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, D.A.D.A., Herbology, History of Magic, Occlumency, Potions and Transfiguration -a total of eleven classes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

next scene it school year fading back in, a year done time to go home

Jamie uses the time turner enough so she can get extra time for afternoon naps. She ages 1.5 years instead of one year.

She also does three years of classes in 1 year

Of 12 OWLS she strived for she got all 12+10 outstanding that counted double. She set a school record with 32 OWLS. She was not aware such knowledge was made public. She was sorry it was and decided not to allow such a thing about her to become public again..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Jamie got off the train at Platform 9 3/4 she took the floo to the 'Leaky Cauldron'. From there she took the floo to 'Sierra Alley' and from there she took the floo to 'the Bar-Be-Que Pit', which was located in the glade. As she stepped out from the floo she morphed back into the boy she had lived as outside of the wizarding world.


	9. Chapter 9

The Morphagus

Chapter 9

By Cathy-Ann

_**Of 12 OWLS she strived for she got all 12+10 outstanding that counted double. She set a school record with 32 OWLS. She was not aware such knowledge was made public. She was sorry it was and decided not to allow such a thing about her to become public again.. **_

_**After Jamie got off the train at Platform 9 3/4 she took the floo to the 'Leaky Cauldron'. From there she took the floo to 'Sierra Alley' and from there she took the floo to 'the Bar-Be-Que Pit', which was located in the glade. As she stepped out from the floo she morphed back into the boy she had lived as outside of the wizarding world.**_

_**After Jamie got off the train at Platform 9 3/4 she took the floo to the 'Leaky Cauldron'. From there she took the floo to 'Sierra Alley' and from there she took the floo to 'the Bar-Be-Que Pit', which was located in the glade. As she stepped out from the floo she morphed back into the boy she had lived as, outside of the wizarding world. **_

_**Even though the location of the Glade changes it keeps the same magical address.**_

Jamie decides to go to the local wizard school instead of going overseas to england.

Jamie enters Gringotts-West and sees the head goblins. They work out a deal to atore his money there with enough in the mundane world to operate his businesses. Business men are hired to operate the granite mine and the metal mine, in addition to the railroad lines.


	10. Chapter 10

The Morphagus

Chapter 10

By Cathy-Ann

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**----------------------

YEAR 3-1962 - 18 years old

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two years, Jamie's dad and his friends Michael _**the one who he worked for to earn enough money to build the motorcycle**_and others in a camping club and their families are going to go camping and fishing. They get a place to stay in the TAlbert Meadows campground.

* * *

Sierra Academy of Magic has opened in the area near Convict Lake. A rail line from Los Angeles to Sierra Hills City, near Convict Lake is built. Some sharing muggle rail lines, but most all completely magical rail lines.

The rail line came across the rise. It left the LA terminal at Union Station in Los Angeles around 9 am. The train went west thru San Fernando, then northwest to the Newhall tunnel, the split and turned northeast towards Sand Canyon and Indian Dunes. The muggle rail line turned eastward and went out towards Fillmore and then Ventura. The magical rail line wound thru the canyons towards Palmdale, followed the highway along towards Mojave, then turned off and passed south of Red Rock Canyon, then sliced westward over the hills and crossed the mountains to the eastern slope of the Sierra Nevada Mountains but within the valley between the easternmost mountain range and the second westernmost mountain range.

The rail line went northward winding from the western slope of the eastern range crossing on trestles up the valley. By the time the rail line passes Bishop, the line was at an elevation of around 7,700 feet going down Rock Creek canyon in a northeast fashion until it turned northward and went thru a series of tunnels until it came out on the eastern slope of the mountains west of Convict Lake. There was a train depot there for Sierra Hills City.

Aberforth was reading the Bishop Daily News, just sent thru the Floo for express morning delivery. He reading about the usual news. Who was seen shopping and where they were. Which new store was opening. Who won the weekly contest and where did they go. Shopping tips. Gardening tips and how to de-gnome a garden. How not to treat muggles.

* * *

The groundskeeper, Howie Landers, at Sierra Academy had heard the motorcycle when Jamie drove up to his campsite the previous night. He was taking a two weeks vacation.

Howie saw some smoke come from an area near the base of the mountain. Howie took his magic broom and flew overhead and saw that the smoke was coming out from between the cliffs. He looked down as he slowed down and saw a barbeque pit area and that there was some smoke coming from it. He figured someone had camped there. Howie flew back to Sierra Academy, to his Hut and fire called Rebeus Hageid in Bishop. Hageid asked Ranger Evan Browning if anyone had ought any old mining claims. He said he would have to get back to them. Ranger Browning went over to the hardware store and asked if they had sold any land plots or mining claims **recently**, near the Hot Springs near Convict Lake.

Jack Landow, the hardware store manager told him he had sold a land plot which included the old hot spring and a mining claim that surrounded the area, but was mostly up that canyon. Ranger Evans got back to Howie with a return Fire call. He told Howie that some young man bought a land plot and a mining claim. Howie told him he had seen smoke coming from there and had checked it out and saw that someone had built a barbeque pit and that there was some smoke still coming from it. Ranger Browning told him to go investigate and see what was occurring. So Howie got on his old motorcycle and flew over to that area. He landed on the ground and drove up the trailhead, but it was too dark to see anything, so he drove and then flew back to his Hut.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning Jamie shot a huge buck deer. He magic'd it back to the camp all cleaned and gutted, so he would not have to do it. He smoked the deer meat in the barbeque. He took it easy that day, just reading the magazines or exploring the immediate area. That afternoon he took the smoked meat off the barbeque sliced it into manageable pieces. He wrapped them inside a cloth bag and placed the meat into his cooler, carved out of solid rock with crushed ice to keep it cool. The cabin he placed inside the mine, was missing one wall. That wall was where he has carved a cooling area and further down the wall he had made a kitchen area where he could do the cooking, with an indoor fire pit and a chimney going thru solid rock.

He left some of the meat near the BBQ pit so it kept warm. He sat back on a cushion chair he made. He was snacking on the meat, chewing it and enjoying the taste of it. He got up and walked out of the small overhang over the BBQ Pit and creek. He walked out and saw movement near the edge of his property. He heard someone yell out, "Hello, anyone there." It was Howie.

He yelled back, "Who's asking."

Howie, "I am Howie. I work at the Academy on the other side of the lake. I am the groundskeeper. I was tracking a deer and heard a shot, Now I smell venison. Could I have some. It smells nice. My cousin Rebeus Hagrid from the UK is here. Can he comes up as well?"

The Kid, "Come on up the path."

Howie walks up the path. He looks like an overgrown kid, but he is half giant at least. The kid tells him to have a seat, so he sits down on a huge chair which he transfigures from a rock. He sits down and the kid tells him to help himself. Howie takes a big piece. The kid tells him to take some potatoes too, so he does.

Howie talks to the kid for awhile. Howie tells the kid that the headmaster at the school would like him to come over for a visit. Summer school will be getting out in a few days and he would like the kid to come by for one of the evening feasts. Howie gives him directions on how to get to the academy. Howie tells him if he knows which day he is comming there he could escort him.

The kid asks him how he would notify him as to which day. Howie tell's him he could send and Owl over to him and ask the kid to sent a note back attached to the Owl. Howie takes out some parchment and a quill with a small ink bottle. Howie pulls a Owl whistle out and blows it. Minutes later a eagle owl is flying over their heads. Howie holds out his arm and the Owl lands on it.

Howie speaks to the Owl and hands it a bit of meat which the Owl eagerly bites and swallows. The Owl snuggles to Howie and rubs his head up against the side of Howie's face. Howie is blushing and says, "Aw come on Peachy, that is enough of that." and the Owl looks at him and shakes his head 'no' and then acts stuffy and aloof.

Jamie asks, "So this is your Owl, huh."

Peachy, "CHIRP CHIRP" nods his head in the affirmative.

Jamie and Howie have a nice laugh. Then Howie says to Peachy, "Peachy this is.." and Jamie says, "My name is Jamie." The Owl hops over to Jamie's shoulder and rubs his head against his head to. Howie tells him that Peachy must like him.

Howie tell Jamie that he has to go now. Jamie hands him some more venison. Howie feeds a bit to Peachy, who bites it a couple of time then swallows it. Peachy lifts her wings, flaps a few times and then she lifts off into the air. Howie walks away telling the kid thanks for the food.

The kid thinks that guy is a like a little kid even though he is at least half giant. Jamie goes back inside and reads some more, then goes to bed early missing Blacky who was left behind with the Navajo's dog.

He takes out his books and reads thru them and memorizes the spell and potions mixings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Jamie concentrated and opened up the wall a bit to make a offset room.

As he drove down the trail to the road and he roared off south on Hiway 395 towards Lake Crowley. Jamie almost passed the Rock Creek Campground turnoff at 70 mph, but he slowed and made the turnoff at 45 mph. Then he drove up the road to the campground. He turned in where he saw a camping space near the creek and got out his fishing equipment. He dropped the line into the creek. He caught the limit of six rainbow trout. He cleaned them, packed them into a cooler, put his fishing equipment away and headed for Bishop.

A Sheriff jeep turned onto the main road and followed him up the street to the Bishop Cafe. He parked his bike. He got off it and opened up the cooler and took out the fish. He closed the cooler and carried the fish into the cafe. He asked the waitress if he could have these fish pan fried as they were. She said to bring them around and cook them the way he liked them to be cooked. He took a skillet, added some butter and pan fried three of them. He flipped them over after 5 minutes on high. Another 10 minutes and he had cooked the rest of them. He put them on a platter, then took two of the fish and put on his plate. He sat down at the counter and begin to eat the fish. Several other patrons asked and he told them to help themselves.

Two cops got out of their Jeep in front of the cafe. The cops came in and saw the kid cooking the fish. The first one asked when he got them. The kid told them he got them a couple of hours ago from Rock Creek. By then he was done cooking them, so he sat down to enjoy them. What the kid did not know was that one of the cops was a wizard the other a Squib.

After breakfast the kid cleaned up after himself. He then mounted the bike and took a check over to the bank and deposited it into an account as this was a branch of the Bank of Lone Pine. He took out some cash and went shopping. He got several cans of vegetables, fruit and 2 loaves of bread, plus flour, baking soda, sugar, salt, pepper, biscuit mix and other condiments to make bread and rolls. He also bought some jellies as well. He packed them into his saddle bags as much as he could. He took a cloth bag and tied it across the gas tank and placed the bread into it. He also bought a box of toothpicks. He bought some more crushed ice and filled the cooler as much as he could, even with a 6 pack of soda in it.

He started up the bike and took about an hour to drive back to his place. He parked the bike inside the cave, took the food and put it inside the cooler in the wall of the cave. He made some cookies and set them in the windowsill area of the window to cool down. He looked skyward and saw Brownie flying overhead. Brownie looked down and came by. He could smell them cookies. He landed on the Owl Perch, after he flew thru the window. Jamie took a couple of cookies over to him and Brownie chirped a couple time as he ate the cookies. It was good to see Brownie had decided to come back to him.

Tied to Brownies leg was a letter. Jamie removed it and opened the letter. It was a dinner invitation for the next day, on friday night around 6 pm. He wrote a note and said he would be there, please come by to show him the way. The following day Jamie washed his clothing in the warm water of the springs. He got them as clean as he could, but he knew he really needed a way to clean his clothes properly, like a washer and dryer combo, but for that he needed electricity.


	11. Chapter 11

The Morphagus

Chapter 11

By Cathy-Ann

Howie and Hagrid came by at 5pm. Howie and Hagrid were driving their old motorcycle and Jamie drove his. He followed Howie and Hagrid over to Sierra Academy of Magic for Witches and Wizards, at least that is what the sign said as they drove underneath it and up the road to Howie's grounds keeper building. They drove into the building and parked their bikes there. Howie showed Jamie the way as they walked side by side into the castle, up the steps and into the great hall where the feast was to be held. They got there about 15 minutes early.

Howie took him over to introduce him to Aberforth the headmaster. They spoke their greetings. Several other teachers came by to greet the kid. Howie sat down near the headmaster and Jamie sat between the headmaster and Howie. Other teachers came in. Jamie was staring at some of them.

Summer school students came in and sat down by their house affiliation. Elkhorn Deer, Mountain Lion, Grizzly Bear and Rattlesnake. Some students can be heard making remarks to other students. After a few minutes the headmaster calls everyone to order. The headmaster has the usual feast things to say, just like his brother at Hogwarts.

After the meal of Venison, Roast Beef, Turkey and dressing, Chicken and misc. vegetables, the kid eats samples of each. He changes the pumpkin juice into orange juice to drink. He changes the second cup of orange juice to a mug of coffee. Here sits a kid of 18 doing conjuring magic that most adults do not do as it takes so much energy, especially when you do not use a wand.

The headmaster asks Jamie if he would like to come to school there next fall. He should know when and how to use magic. However he can tell that the headmaster will keep on asking him. He tells him one of his neighbors is a graduate of Hogwarts 30 years hence.

Aberforth asks Jamie who his neighbor is. Jamie tells him it i a lady named Valerie. Aberforth tells Jamie, "Ask Valerie how she liked the goats in 1948." Jamie nods.

* * *

Howie asked him what he did when he ran his mine. He replied that he hardly ever slept as he was so busy. But up here at the lake is like a vacation and he really has too much time on his hands so he take's it easy. He goes fishing at least two times a day. Howie asks him where he goes fishing. Jamie tells him the first time was rock creek campground #4. Then he placed a magical fish trap in the creek near the water measuring device so if a fish comes by and enters the trap, the fish is teleported to his fish aquarium. That way he checks to see if any fish have gotten themselves trapped. If so he removes them, cooks them and eats them. He also has a fish trap in the Owens River south of the Pleasant Valley Dam and an aquarium for that one too.

After the dinner and awards have been handled out, Aberforth stands up and and introduces Jamie. He says, "This is Jamie Walker. Until two years ago he lived in the muggle world as his muggle parents did not want him involved outside the muggle world. In the muggle world he took his parents to court to prove their unfitness and got Emancipated. In the muggle world he is now a legal adult. Jamie has been a Mugwumpus for over two years."

Jamie looks at Aberforth and says quietly, "Laying it on a bit thick aren't you."

Aberforth, "You have no idea."

Several of the kids who had been to Hogwarts the previous year, but now went to SMA it being so much closer to home, muttered between themselves that they knew a Jamie Walker and she was a girl. This Jamie Walker must be a cousin, because he sure did not look like a girl.

Afterwards the kid leave for their dorms. The following day the kids catch the train back to Union Station as Jamie drives his bike back to his cabin in the mine.

Jamie installs his fireplace onto his own private floo network which is accessible by other floo networks provided you use a password. The only connection available to other floo networks is Bar-be-que Pit East, as it is at least 60 miles from the nearest settlement, out in the middle of the high desert. However if you know your local destinations, then you just give it the direction you wish to floo to.

The cabin at Convict Lake is _**Bar-be-que Pit North**_. The Castle near 9 Mile Canyon is _**Bar-be-que Pit South**_. The tree Glade near Talbert Meadows is _**Bar-be-que Pit West**_. There is even a _**Bar-be-que Pit East**_ located 60 miles east of Convict Lake. It is just a fireplace and Bar-be-que Pit he has built on land he bought. It is for a future Silver Mine that he has not yet filed on. He owns the land so he does not have to file a claim on it. To navigate within the private floo network you enter the floo and say 'North', or 'East', or 'South', or 'West' and you go to your destination.

Valerie stops by to visit him. She tells him that the CIA guy, his dads buddy, may yet make some trouble. His dad has since reported him to the draft board as not registering for the draft and skipping out to avoid the draft. The kid is not a happy camper. His dad is still trying to make his life hard.

He tells Valerie that the American Ministry of Magic should notify the US Government that he is now under the Aegis of the American MoM and not the US government.

* * *

Meanwhile the kid names his brothers as partners along with his grandmother and a couple of his dad's sisters. He has to notify them of course. He lets them known about the Granite Mine, the railroad line, Granite city and Sierra Tree Nursery. He invites them to his castle. They fly into LAX and are picked up by a special bus, similar to the Knights Bus. It takes about 15 minutes to reach his place. It then parks in front of the tree nursery where a limo is waiting to take them to the castle. The limo driver drives slower, it takes about 10 minutes to travel the five miles to the castle.

The Limo approaches the castle, the draw bridge drops down and the Limo cross the bridge, enters the doublewide gates and parks in front of the main entrance.

They are escorted into the main entryway and asked to follow the butler. He leads them to their rooms and tells them the corporate meeting will take place after dinner which will be served at 5pm. They freshen up and get dressed for dinner. They go down to the dinning room.

After being seated, the butler and waitresses take their leave. At this point the kid is dressed sharply in his Hogwarts robes, but with trousers and a long sleeved shirt. He is also wearing a pointed hat. As he sits down, he removes his hat. His mom asks him what is the crest on the robe. He tells her it is the crest of the school he goes to, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

His brother Albert asks him if it is a school for magicians. Michael looks at Albert and tells him he does not think it is for those who do magic tricks. Jamie tells Michael he is correct, they do not do magic tricks, but rather use their magical power and do things with that power. Jamie plays a bit of history on the wall that shows the few things he did as a kid, things they would have since forgotten. They are amazed.

Jamie says it is time for dinner. The table fills up with food the way the Hogwarts table does. They are surprised. They see all kinds of food items. Then the food and plates are cleared off and dessert appears.

After dinner he leads them into the meeting room. He explains that indeed he can do magic, it is real. The kind he does is the most ancient of magic's, which means his magic is a lot stronger and more potent then the wizards and witches of these days. It is why he lives in the mundane world instead of the magical world while he learns to control his magic and that by living way out here he is less likely to have magical accidents in front of non-magical people.

He tells them what his dad did about reporting him as being a draft dodger. One of his aunts says he could really kill the enemy a lot. He replies that he could pull down a meteorite out of space and slam it into North Vietnam and destroy the entire country and kill 30 million people. However the dust cloud thrown into the atmosphere would lower the temperature of the earth by several degrees for several years. It would be like a nuclear winter. Michael understand what he means.

Anyways he has figured out that the US Government might seize his companies if he does not show up for the draft. So he is incorporating the companies so they become public corporations, which means the company will be registered and on the stock market and less likely to be seized.

He tells them his companies comprise a Granite mine in which slabs are cut and shipped as a wholesale item. A Silver mine on property he has already purchased near the California and Nevada border. It's estimated value is nearly 50 billion in Silver. A tree nursery they already have seen and a new as yet to be built tree farm north of bishop on a land area he has bought totaling several hundred square miles. The tree farm there will also be a wildlife preserve for deer, elk, moose, mule deer and buffalo.

He also owned the mine next to his granite mine, but he sold it to the US Government, for one billion dollars. He has since moved half of that money out of the USA banking system. He says the taxes in the USA at present run in the 90 tax bracket for that kind of money. In the wizarding world the tax base is a flat 23. He discovered a new element which is 1/10th a light as aluminum, stronger than titanium and a higher melting temperature than tungsten. It also has light scattering properties.

He also tells them they cannot go wandering around the forests and meadows surrounding the castle, because while the Fairies and Pixies may not bother them too much, they can be sure the Centaurs and High Elves will give them a very bad time.

They follow him into a room downstairs and facing a porch near the edge of the castle where a high elve is playing a game of chess with a centaur, while several fairies and pixies are sitting on back of the couch and watching television.

There are House Elfs serving them. Jamie tells his family that this in the only room they are liable to see these four playing and watching television as the House Elfs do not let them enter any other part of the castle. Jamie introduces them to the high elf, the centaur, the fairies and pixies who just wave. The fairies and pixies just love soap opera's.

They go to their rooms and chit chat a while before going to bed. The kid has to obliviate his Mom and several other aunts. He does so while the others watch. Then they part with, "Well I hope you enjoyed your visit." Then the obliviated ones fall asleep and stay asleep until they get into Union Station. They have no memory of where the kid lived.

They take the Limo out to the front gate and nursery area. Then the Limo goes over to Granite city and they take the Special back to Union Station, where another Limo meets them, takes them to LAX and they fly back to their destinations. Those who agreed to become board members are notified that if they have a fireplace in their house, the kid can come by and add them to his private floo network and they can floo directly to the castle to conduct business.

The kids adds several new floo connections, Aunt Alice, Aunt Sally, Grandma Amy, Mikes Place and Albert's Hideaway. Michael and Albert like the floo.


	12. Chapter 12

The Morphagus

Chapter 12

By Cathy-Ann

Jamie takes the floo to the EAST connection. He builds a Gazebo there next to the floo. He installs a book case with glass doors and the inside is warded to keep the interior at 35 degree's.

He also adds a bar-be-que pit inside the gazebo for cooking food. The BBQ has a metal hood above it to vent the smoke thru a flue thru the roof. He meets Albert and Michael there once a week for a impromptu afternoon meal. Usually they have buffalo burgers and venison steaks.

* * *

The next day, the kid floo's to NORTH and then heads back on down to Bishop. He buys the biggest TV Set he can find and some really big aerials and a old army surplus barrage balloon and several lines of high strength line. He asks them to truck it to the Lake Convict turnoff. He has a delivery station there. He hands them a key, which after they have delivered the merchandise they drop the key inside the building after closing and locking the door.

The next day the kid has the balloon suspended over his place, tied off by three lines to keep the wind from blowing it around too much. He uses steam from the hot spring on his property to run a steam powered engine which drives a generator, to make electricity. He runs it thru an transformer to convert it to what is needed.

Finally just before he would give up, he uses magic to make the adjustments so it will work properly. Then he runs the aerial up or down on a separate line between the ground and the balloon to adjust for reception.

Howie can see the balloon slowly rise into the sky, then see's something suspended under it being raised and lowered until it quits moving. Howie rides his bike over there to see what Jamie is doing. He see's the kid's Owl, Brownie sitting on a tree branch.

Howie asks him what the balloon is for. Jamie tells him to come into the cave/cabin. He see's the TV Set there and it is turned on. Jamie is watching a old movie being played on the TV Set.

Howie sits down and watches the TV for awhile. After an hour, the movie ends and some news program from L.A. comes onto the TV. He watches a bit and hears the weather, the local news there and some world news. Not much interesting until the announcer comes on to discuss that Russia has given Cuba nuclear missiles. They show photo's taken from a U-2 Jet plane.

Howie asks what are missiles. The kid explains that they are like rockets and they can travel a very long way carrying bombs inside of them. Howie's eyes get big. He fire calls Aberforth from Jamie's Fire place.

Aberforth gets in contact with the American Ministry of Magic to find out what is going on.

* * *

Howie watching out of the corner of his eyes when he see's Jamie morph into wearing the robes of a Supreme Mugwumpus. He teleports to France with Howie to the Bordeaux region to buy the best champagne their is. Then he teleports to Paris with Howie to buy the best Perfume to Germany to get the best watches and then to Cuba to speak with Fidel Castro. He teleports right to the front of Castro's bed with Howie. Talk about scary.

Castro is banging away with a underage minor. Jamie set his gifts on the table and then goes back in time and reappears with a movie camera to film this illegal activity that could get Castro killed by his own government. After Castro is thru with the young girl he pays her 100 peso's. She leaves. He sits up to have a glass of champagne. "What do you want."

Jamie, "This film can still make the 11 pm news. What would your people do to you of they found out you paid underage girls to be whores. Would they reward you or kill you."

Castro, "How did you get in here anyways and where is my staff."

Jamie, "Your staff as you call them are all asleep and will stay that way until you work out an agreement with Kennedy and Khrushchev."

Castro, "What kind of an agreement. Khrushchev pretty much does as he wants to do."

Castro is grabbed, then Khrushchev is grabbed and they are taken to the White House. They appear in President Kennedy's Bedroom where he is doing Marilynn Monroe. Jamie films that too. Kennedy wakes up pissed. When it is explained to him about the film of himself and even of Castro, they agree to agree and make a treaty. Khrushchev is still pissed as he was not doing any young female. He had been giving himself a 'hand job' when he got caught on film.

The following day news is released from the white house. Khrushchev is in the white house and they are working out a treaty for the missiles to be removed.

The news media the following day shows Jamie, Howie standing in the back ground as Castro, Kennedy and Khrushchev are all shaking hands.

The kid agrees to keep the film and not publish it for at least 75 years. Three bottles of Bordeaux champagne appear in the White House. Jamie teleports Howie and himself back to the cave.

Howie leaves, Jamie goes back inside to watch the TV on the couch and falls asleep. Peachy and Brownie fly over to the back of the couch and watch over him while he sleeps.

August 30th - 1962

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valerie holds her hand and apparates herself and Jamie to the Sierra Alley near Convict Lake. They visit the candy shop there and then take the floo in The Squeaky Inn to the floo in The Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley.

The take a room at the Inn. The next day Valerie escorts her to King Cross and Platform 9 3/4 and the train to Hogwarts on Sept. 1st 1962.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Train to Hogwarts - meeting people on the train - take boat across the lake - getting sorted and having dinner - then house dormitories to stay in - next day classes - next day another class - and another class the following day - trying to get along with the kids as a first year - several kids tell her about the wizarding world and their houses - she tells them she lives in a tree house over 100 feet above the ground - she shows them a picture of it - Professor Jackson Potter teaches DADA and Professor Lillian Halley teaches Charms, the father and mother of James Potter.

james potter is now 2 years old

The Ravenclaws have their classes with the Slytherins in Arthmancy

The Ravenclaws have their classes with all the other houses in Ancient Runes.

At the end of the day, Jamie is told to see her head of house. She does and she is given a time turner and told how to use it and the responsibility of using it.

Her schedule is Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, D.A.D.A., Herbology, History of Magic, Legilemency, Occlumency, Potions, Transfiguration, Spell Casting and Spell Development -a total of fourteen classes.

next scene it school year fading back in, a year done time to go home

Jamie uses the time turner enough so she can get extra time for afternoon naps. She ages 2 years instead of one year.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jamie took her classes she got 'E's in all her classes and a few 'O's as well. By the time she had graduated she got all 'O's in all her classes. Her NEWTS consisted of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, D.A.D.A., Herbology, History of Magic, Legilemency, Occlumency, Potions, Transfiguration, Spell Casting and Spell Development.

Of 15 NEWTS she tried for she got all 15 NEWT level scores, scoring an 'O' in all of them. To prevent everyone from knowing her score publically, she went into the Ministry of Magic while Dream Walking and placed a 'notice me not' charm on her score. So while she did get a letter congratulating her getting 15 of 15 newts equal to 45 OWLS, it was not released to the public, except for the next highest score beneath hers. She did not want to attract to much attention.

Tom Riddle was told that she beat his NEWR owl score.

After Jamie got off the train at Platform 9 3/4 she took the floo to the 'Leaky Cauldron'. From there she took the floo to 'Sierra Alley' and from there she took the floo to the 'Bar-Be-Que Pit East' m then she flooed to Bar-be-que Pit South, back at the Castle near the granite mine. She had since hired her brothers. Albert to run the Granite Mine and Michael to over see the E11 Mine.. As he stepped out from the floo she morphed back into the boy she had lived as outside of the wizarding world.


	13. Chapter 13

The Morphagus

Chapter 13

By Cathy-Ann

_**After Jamie got off the train at Platform 9 3/4 she took the floo to the 'Leaky Cauldron'. From there she took the floo to 'Sierra Alley' and from there she took the floo to 'the Bar-Be-Que Pit south', which was located in the glade. As she stepped out from the floo she morphed back into the boy she had lived as outside of the wizarding world. **_

_**He was back in the glade at Troy Meadows. He stopped by to see the guys, letting them know he was back. **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEAR 4 - 1963 - 19 years old

He checks in with his brothers Albert and Michael to find out how the mine is doing. He tells them he is having a party of several of his closest friends and they are also invited. He lets them know it is at the Castle. He hands Michael a list of food types to serve. The party will be in two weeks. Michael knows about the wizarding world, but Albert prefers to know as little as possible about it.

He lets Michael know that he expects the menu in a week as he will be hiring a crew to do the cooking. Michael asks him who he will be hiring. Jamie tells Michael he will be going to Diagon Alley in London to the House Elf Auction and be buying upwards of 100 House Elfs. Michael asks him if he can go with him to see that part of the Wizarding World. He tells Michael he can, provided he dresses as a Wizard. They disallow muggles into those kind of business transactions.

So Jamie takes his brother Mike to Sierra Alley which is accessible thru the private floo directly to Sierra Alley. They get the latest in the Wizarding World Fashion. They get new robes, hats (yes the pointy ones), and shoes. The robes come with self heating and cooling charms so you do not get too warm or too cold, depending on the weather. The robes also are water repellant.

Then they take the floo to EAST. He enters the gazebo and sits down. He tells his brother Michael that within the wizarding world he is a girl, his sister. The reason he functions as a girl in the wizarding world is because as a girl his power is muted on purpose by himself. Otherwise as a guy every magical detector would go off the scale and attract excessive attention.

Michael then remarks, "So there are types of wizard power then?"

Jamie, "There are Squibs with low power if any, then wizards, sorcerers, warlocks, mages, magus, mugwumpus and then supreme mugwumpus. Above the later is angelic host and heavenly host. The first kinds use common magic, the later use creation magic. I do not use common magic as a boy, but rather creation magic, but as a girl I can use common magic, though not creation magic."

Michael, "Why is that?"

Jamie, "Just the way it is, although I have heard there is a prophecy involved and I have to save the lives of two people. Once that occurs then I will be able to separate into a boy and into a girl. At present I am unable to do so."

Michael, "Oh. Well shouldn't we get going then."

Jamie then morphs into the girl she is within the wizarding world.

Then they then floo to the Leaky Cauldron. The soot repelling charms keep their robes soot free. They enter Diagon Alley and Michael is awed that such a community is so old fashioned. Jamie tells them that the Wizarding World is rather old fashioned in, especially when it comes to dating and marriages. That most of the old families have arranged marriages, although it has been occurring less often.

They enter Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and Jamie goes over to see the manager. Once inside the managers office Jamie hands him a credit letter of introduction. She then introduces her brother Michael.

She lets them know she is going to the House Elf Auction to get some new House Elfs. The manager writes a note. It essentially states that Jamie has unlimited credit for purchasing House Elfs. Jamie thanks the Head Goblin and leaves.

Then he and Michael head on over to the House Elf Auction building. They enter the building showing the credit letter signed by the bank manager. They take seats at a table and several House Elfs serve them asking what they would like. Each House Elf on display that is for sale also has a history of who their former owners were if previously owned. Additionally there is listed the specialties in cooking, cleaning, house care and so forth.

They look over the House Elfs as the Elfs walk by on a raised dais. Those doing the bidding can ask the House Elfs questions and see and taste their handiwork. Jamie whispers into Michaels ear and tells which Elfs to bid on. Michael then bids on those with previous training and even buys a block of 40 brand new house elfs. Then she buys a House Elf teacher elf to train them. She ends up with a total of 60 house elfs, 40 short of what she wanted to get. The House Elfs are all bound to Jamie and Michael. The House Elfs gather in front of Michael and ask him the floo address, as they can just go straight there. Jamie whispers in her brothers ear. Michael tells them to come with him. They take the floo to BBQ PIT EAST connection, then do it the usual way locally.

Michael and the House Elfs all enter the floo and say 'BBQ PIT EAST' and go thru the floo to the BBQ PIT EAST location. From there he tells the House Elfs that to navigate this private floo network, they just say the place they want to go to. Michael demonstrates it. They go NORTH to the cabin inside the mine, then they go WEST to the tree glade at Troy Meadows and finally they go SOUTH, to the Castle.

He appoints the teacher elf as the head house elf. When he knows for certain that a couple of house elfs can manage on their own, then they will be sent to work at the NORTH and WEST locations. Additionally if a House Elf has to go outside of their private floo network, like if going to Diagon Alley, they are always to floo to the BBQ PIT EAST floo connection, then floo elsewhere. In time after several days of House Elf training, two House Elfs are sent to the BBQ PIT NORTH location, Dinky and Winky. The BBQ PIT WEST end up with Allie, Callie, Hallie and Tallie.

Each house elf is wearing a servants uniform with their name embroidered on them. Michael insisted that the honor of their owner dictated they they wear these uniforms, otherwise their tea cozys would be an insult to their owner. The owner, Jamie had a reputation to maintain and house elfs in dirty clothing would reflect badly on him.

* * *

Jamie goes over to the Owl Shop buys several sacks of Owl treats. Then she walks over to the ice cream parlor and gets a banana ice cream sundae. She is sitting there eating it when Lucius Malfoy comes by with several of his Slytherin friends. He see's her and walks over to her table, "Well here we have Ms. Walker, all by herself."

Jamie, "I would be by myself if you 5th year Slytherins were not here."

Lucius ignores that and replies, "Well now that we are together, you are not alone."

Jamie, "I doubt we will ever be 'together' even though we are sitting at the same table. I know about the marriage contract your parents have with the Black Family. You and Narcissa Black will be married just as soon as she graduates from Hogwarts. She starts Hogwarts in 7 years doesn't she?"

She gets up and slides the ice cream into his lap, "Here lick that. It is right up your alley." She teleports away to the Leaky Cauldron.

Meanwhile the newest Daily Prophet Reporter, Rita Skeeter who has seen this even. Quickly leaves hiding her dicto-quill in her purse. She apparates to the Daily Prophet and posts her article.

Her editor tells her to go do some follow up so they can flesh out the article. Rita meets her friends at the ministry. Finally the one guy who will part with the information wants her to do something for him. Considering the fact she smokes foul smelling cigars her informant feels no pity for her when he asks her to get down on her knees and open her mouth. She knows what is coming next.

Later that day after she has puked up the contents of her stomach, she takes a pepper-up potion and takes the floo to Sierra Alley, in America. It is in the afternoon here. She asks around and no one has heard of a witch named Ms. Walker. Rita is thinking that Ms. Walker has either gone to Hogwarts under an assumed name or lives her under an assumed name. She hears about a floo connection out in the middle of the desert, but the only thing there is a gazebo stocked with food. She takes it, saying BAR-BE-QUE EAST and whoosh she is there. She looks around.

She tries to enter the gazebo, but cannot, at least not in human form. She changes into her unregistered animagus form of a beetle. As a beetle she can walk thru the cracks near the floor. She changes back inside and looks around. She sees a map on the inside wall. It is a map of this area. She hears a noise and changes back into a beetle and hides in a crack near the door.

Jamie has just come thru the floo along with several house elfs. They disappear a moment later. She scoots out from under the door and runs towards the nearest bush. Jamie reappears with several different house elfs. They enter the gazebo and have some food and butterbeer. Rita Meanwhile realizes that so long as they are there, she cannot access the floo, unless she does so as a beetle, but even then she would have to change back to human form to speak her destination.

After 45 minutes Jamie and the house elfs leave, going to the SOUTH destination. Rita floos back to Sierra Alley, then to the Leaky Cauldron. She enter the Daily Profit offices and talks with the editor. She tells him what she had learned.

The editor has meanwhile published her article and tells her if she can learn more about Ms. Walker or this Jamie she saw he will let her have her own byline and a daily column. She stays the night in the leaky cauldron. The next day their is an article about Lucius Malfoy.

_**It seems Lucius Malfoy a 5th year Slytherin having ice cream with one Ms. Walker in the ice cream parlor at Diagon Alley. **_

**_Ms. Walker is a recent graduate of Hogwarts. Ms. Walker started Hogwarts in 1960 and graduate this past year. She took 7 years of classes in three years and it is rumored she scored over 15 NEWTS, the highest in many years. She was 16 years of age when she started Hogwarts. _ **

_**At age 19 Ms. Walker it is wondered why she was given the award for the smartest witch in this century, when she has not sought a career in the Ministry of Magic. **_

That morning after breakfast it is back to Sierra Ally and the BAR-BE-QUE-EAST. It is barely sunlight. She realizes that since this is the EAST location and the kid went SOUTH the previous day, their must be a NORTH and WEST location.

Rita goes WEST and exits the floo in Troy Meadows. She looks around and see's that this area is a mixture of magical and a whole lot of muggle. In fact their are muggles camping in tents and cars nearby. She writes down what she has seen and floos back to EAST, then she goes NORTH and exits into the cabin of the kid. She walks outside and can clearly see Sierra Magical Academy on the far side of the lake. She hears a noise, pulls out her broomstick, enlarges it and flies towards SMA. She approaches the castle, lands and hides her broomstick. She enters and goes into the great hall. It is an exact duplicate of Hogwarts. She enters to see a floo nearby. She enters the floo and goes back to Sierra Alley.

She has had enough of this spying for the day. She writes up the article leaving out the floo addresses. She mentions that the floo connections apparently go in several directions. One direction exits in a forest with tree's over 300 feet tall, another direction exits inside a mine across the lake from Sierra Magical Academy. Another direction of the floo exits out in the middle of the desert with a nearby gazebo stocked with food and butterbeer.

She floos to her editor at the Daily Prophet and submits the article as it is so far written. She says there is most likely a SOUTH destination as well. She needs to get some rest and then go back the next day.

The next day the Daily Prophet has an article about the unknown floos in America.

_**One direction exits in a forest with tree's over 300 feet tall. There is a mixture of magical and muggle things. In fact within 1/4 mile there are muggles camping in tents and cars. The campground is not within the tree's. The tree's have a fence surrounding them with a sign that says SIERRA TREE NURSERY, No Trespassing.**_

_**Another direction exits inside a mine across the lake from Sierra Magical Academy. Inside the mine is a cabin. It looks likes a bachelor would live there, either a muggle born or maybe a half-blood. There are muggle and magical things there. **_

_**Another direction of the floo exits out in the middle of the desert. The only comfort there is a gazebo stocked with food and butterbeer. The floo in the desert is a accessible from Sierra Alley, The Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley and the floos on its private network, it is not accessible from any other known locations. A private floo network is a group of floos that are linked together and only one floo can access all of them. The desert floo appears to be the floo you need to use to get out of the private floo network and to also use to get to the private floo network.**_

Rita is given a bonus for her in depth article. Her friends at the Ministry of Magic want to know more about this private network she has discovered. She is asked to take a magical detector with her the net time she goes there and leave it between the gazebo and the floo. It will detect the level of magical power of everyone who comes thru there and any gifts they have.

She realizes this also means that if they are an animagus it will also detect that as well, if they changes into their animagus form. So if she goes there to do this, she cannot use her animagus form without giving away her secret.

* * *

He sends out invitations to several of his coworkers who know the kid is magical and to the staff at Sierra Magical Academy. The muggles who frown about it can be obliviated and given a memory of a nice dinner, sans the wizarding world.

* * *

So he packs some camping gear and cooking supplies. He stops in to see Valerie at the General store. He tells her he is going to head off to the highway 120 area. He bought some land deeds for that area the previous year and now he is going there to explore it.

He is back on his bike and heading down to 395. He goes north on 395 to Bishop and then takes highway 8 to the 120 exit. He then heads west on highway 120 about 5 miles. He pulls over and checks the maps. He draws a red x on the map. He has since modified the bike. It can now fly. So he goes ahead and fly's the bike and then follows the property line as shown on the map. He sights in where he had been to where he is. Another red x.

Then he flies over the other plot points of the corners of his land area. He then casts a Coastal Redwood Tree growing charm. Tree's begin to sprout. They grow at the rate of 15 feet a month for one year then slow their rate to its natural growth rate. He also hires a nursery company to come out and plant a few thousand trees of the popular and juniper variety plus berry bushes.

Then he flies over his other land deeded areas, adds the plot points and casts the Sequoia Giant Tree growing charm. Those trees grow 20 feet a month for one year then slow to normal growth rates. He then flies over near Lake Mono and sees where there is a creek nearby that flows into the lake. He changes the direction of all the creeks that flow into lake mono that originate on his land. He directs them to flow into a holding area that he sculpts out of the ground.

All the water gets purified by the solar powered electrical plant he has to build to supply the power to operate the water treatment plant. All chemicals are removed from the water and several minerals are added to enhance its flavor and retention of oxygen. If you have fish in a creek, you need there to be oxygen in the water so the fish can breathe.

* * *

During this time Rita Skeeter revisits the desert floo connection and sees giant tree's growing in the distance. She investigates and sees a sign SIERRA TREE NURSERY in one area which is obviously going to be a tree nursery. In another area she sees where teams of wizards are building a huge complex. She sees the kid use creation magic to make a lake, complete with fish, lily pads, frogs, lizards and so forth. A complete life cycle to support the fish in the lake. He flies overhead on a flying muggle contraption and where he waves his hand, the lake is sculpted out of the desert. He even make a couple of islands within the lake.

By the time Rita can get back to the floo, several building's are being built nearby, mostly with magic. She enters the floo and goes to Sierra Alley, then to Chartreuse Alley in Paris and finally to Diagon Alley. She goes and talks to her boss and tell him she will not need to use the magical detector. She asks him to pull out his pensieve. She puts her memories in it about what she saw, the kid flying on the muggle contraption, waving his hand, doing wandless magic and using creation magic to sculpt a lake and islands out of the desert.

The editor sits back. He speaks, "Rita , you have discovered a supreme mugwumpus. The first supreme mugwumpus at least since the time of Julius Caesar. This news is too important and too dangerous for us to publish it in the Daily Prophet. We will have to put this away until we can leak it to a competitor to let them announce it. After that we can then publish everything else you have on it. "

Rita, "How about Oddment Lovegood. This sounds right up his alley."

Editor, "Good idea. No one will believe it anyways."


	14. Chapter 14

The Morphagus

Chapter 14

By Cathy-Ann

This all takes time, about 6 weeks to be exact. He also builds a road that connects with highway 395 near the Convict Lake exit. His road has a huge sign on it, 'Sierra Mining Water Treatment Plant'. The road is a dirt road. 100 feet down the road there is another sign. PRIVATE PROPERTY, TRESPASSERS PROSECUTED.

So the third week of August the kid is heading towards the Hat Creek Fishery off highway 395, near the Mammoth Lakes area. He has made an appointment to be there. He has offered to buy up all the extra fish that they went over on breeding. Usually they breed a certain number of fish to restock the creeks with. Sometimes they end up with extra fish that if planted in the creeks and rivers would jeopardize the fish habitat. 

The kid shows him a rough map of the road to the water treatment plant and a road that goes down to a fish breeding pool that dumps the water into several creeks that exit the treatment plant. He shows them a map of the creeks and ponds of an area that is over 50 miles wide and 70 miles long, filled with tree's, meadows, rivers, creeks, ponds and even a few small lakes. 

The Hat Creek Manager said he thought that area was a desert. The kid responded, so was Los Angeles before water was added to it. He had several thousand tree's imported and planted along with berry bushes to provide feed for deer and other plant eating animals.

He has to get state approval to widen highway 120. They will not approve. So he has a turnoff from highway 120 from one of the original paved roads of a driveway, He then builds a 4 lane highway with center divider that is over 40 miles long, east to west, the width of the land plot. There are entrances to the highway on both ends, just within the property line. The highway bordered the state road, except where it would be shorter to go in a straight line.

He goes into Bishop and files mining claims on his land and lands east of his property. As for mining he finds a silver mine which is 80 miles long and 20 miles wide down to a depth of two miles. It is bigger than the 'Comstock' of Virginia City, Nevada. Half of it is on his land and the other half on state land, land which he has filed a mining claim on..

The open pit method will be the easiest way to mine it. While back in town, he forms the mining company. He buys the supplies, tools and has the biggest tools shipped by rail line from Las Vegas. Though he has to build a rail line from Las Vegas to his location.

His new mine now is a silver mine.

He takes several bids for the rail line. He hires a construction company that build freeways. He has them survey and construct the road bed in preparation for the other company that was laying track.

The road bed was elevated the entire distance from Las Vegas to the Mine. It was about 70 feet wide and elevated 30 feet high with concrete and a rebar reinforced roadbed. Their were three tracks, the outer one for hauling loaded or unloaded mine cars, the inner one for inspections. Where the were low sloping hills and no roads, then was closer to the ground.

Before the railroad entered the mine area, it took a 5 mile loop to turn around and come to the returning line to Las Vegas. In Las Vegas it also looped as well several miles outside of the town where the smelter was located.

He spent slightly over 100 million for all these improvements for the land he had purchased, for the silver mine, for the railroad and for the smelter outside of Las Vegas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEAR 5 - 1964

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the mine. The mining company has barely scratched the surface as the open pit mine slowly is spread out search for the silver. The raw material is now cleaned and washed and separated. He only wants ore in the ore cars going to the smelter.

The waste rock is sent to the cement plant.

The ore cars take the railroad to the smelting plant in North Las Vegas.

Jamie is in Las Vegas looking at the new motor homes at the Las Vegas Camping Show, held in the convention center. He see's a motor home and what it offers. He buys it. He uses it for an office when he goes over to the mine.

He also likes it because he can entertain friends from town in it. Sometimes he drives it over to the Convict Lake Cabin and parks it in his private parking lot. Howie comes over to visit him and look over what the muggle have invented. A house on wheels.

Howie says that his cousin, Rubeus Hagrid would like something like this but the motor home would have to be bigger. Although he has heard that there are wizards who do live in the muggle world. Something like this might be nice to go on a vacation.

Aberforth drops by to visit and he really likes the motor home. He asks what it costs. At a mere $50,000 or 6,000 galleons it is still a bit much.

He looks around and no one is looking so he teleports to Valerie's. Together they teleport to Sierra Alley. He morphs into she, clothing and all and then floo to the Leakey Cauldron. She looks for a solicitor to buy some property in the UK, near London. She wants to build a house, a tree house in fact.

They find some land near Ottery St. Catchpool next door to 'The Burrow' with the Lovegood residence on the other side. Notice me not charms are placed on the property. Then the glade is copied and then pasted to this location. She doubles the amount of tree's though along the perimeter.

Within the new glade she builds a new patio and BBQ area and has a roof suspended over it to keep any rain that might get to the glade floor, to keep the patio dry. She builds a tree house about 100 feet up and another at 150 up the side of the Sequoia Giant tree.

She has a comfy couch on a roofed over platform suspended a mere 70 feet up. It has railing around it with an attached bathroom. There is a HDTV with DVD player, stereo surround sound and a CD Player for music. The total wattage that can be output exceeds 300 watts. There are also muggle appliances as the generator is over 250 feet up a 400 foot tall tree. Several of the tops of the tree's have solar panels on them to generate electricity.

There is a wooden fence along side the property line at ground level, 100 feet up, 200 feet up and 300 feet up that states that trespassers are not welcome and will be dealt with most harshly, depending on the level of intrusion.

The tree house winds around the tree with stairs as it rises high and higher up the tree wrapping around the tree like a climbing vine..

Once in a while she can hear voices, but they are moving quickly and they are high up. She investigates by walking on the walkway which moves in front of her and grows along the sides of the tree's.

Peering out thru the tree's she can see several wizards on brooms. They are playing a short game of quidditch in the area between her property and the burrow, where the Weasley family lives.


	15. Chapter 15

The Morphagus

Chapter 15

By Cathy-Ann

He is now 21/she is 16 years old. He receives a telephone call from Valerie. She says she has gotten a letter addressed to him from Charlie. She opened the letter and inside their is an additional letter. Charlie's letter say's that his dad gave his name to the selective service as a draft dodger. The FBI is now looking for him to take him into custody.

In the letter Charlie recommends that the kid sign up with the CIA. His name will then be released to the FBI as the kid being a CIA Operative. Then the kid can get his CIA id card and go visit the FBI in Washington, D.C.

Charlie says that he can act as agent for the kid when he comes in. Mean while a photograph of the house that Charlie lives in along with a map is included. Charlie will expect the kid to answer the summons within one week, otherwise the FBI will be visiting the new mining operation the kid is running north of Bishop, Ca.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kid dresses nicely with western styled boots and dark green jeans, t-shirt, western styled flannel shirt, tan colored deerskin coat and western hat. He teleports to his folks house in Lakewood. He looks thru moms telephone directory and finds what he wants. He duplicates the directory, then teleports to where his uncle John Almon is serving in the USAF in Washington D.C. at Andrews AFB. He identifies himself and asks if he may see his uncle, who is not expecting him.

His uncle comes out to the gate. The kid is standing there. He tells him to get into the car. The car is driven back to where his uncle had an office. His uncle offer him some coffee then asks him why he is there. The kid tells his uncle how he ran away form home when he was 16 and got emancipated. How his dad turned him in as a draft dodger.

After some questioning, the kid tells his uncle that while he might like to be in the military for the education he could get from it, he cannot unfortunately pass the physical. His uncle asks him why he cannot pass it. He tells him that the military prefers males or females, not males and females. His uncle thinks for a minute and asks him if he can prove he is a male and female. The kid says he can but he would rather not do that if he can avoid it. He then conjures a cup of coffee with cream and sugar.

His uncle asked him how he did that. He tell him that he has the gifts that run down the female side of the family thru Amy Garner. He tell his Uncle John his wife does not have it and neither does the kids mom, but he sure has it. His brothers know he has it too.

His uncle asks him what is the most powerful thing he an do. He looks at his uncle and ask him, "Create a nuclear detonation. Is that what you mean by power." Uncle John gets on the telephone and calls for his superior to come in there.

Then the kid waves his hand and a silencing charm is placed around them. A model globe of the earth floats before them. It is a photo quality representation of the earth, even with moving clouds and satellites. The kid draws a meteorite and places it in orbit around the earth. It is a small mass of rock. he writes some numbers near it.

The meteorite circles the earth once coming through the atmosphere so everyone can see it is a meteorite and that it will strike the earth. It slams into the atmosphere and explodes at an altitude of 200,000 feet or 40 miles. Even then the shockwave is such that it flattens every building in North Vietnam, killing hundreds of thousands and injuring millions of the _'enemy'_ of the USA..

The kid looks at them and says, "North Vietnam or what is left of it, just lost the war." So much for American military development and the loss of American lives. The Air Force overlooks his birth defect and decides to accept him at once. He becomes an USAF Intelligence Agent. The FBI is notified he has been inducted.

The kid is fingerprinted and photographed. It takes another few hours to do a back ground check on him. They learn he is the kid who did business with Lawrence Livermore Labs and sold the mine for one billion dollars. He gets his military intelligence ID Card.

His dad is sent a letter stating it is a crime to make a false report. His son is working for the USAF. The letter is signed by Lt. Col. John Almon.

He spend the next 6 weeks at the USAF Academy in Colorado Springs for his basic training. After six weeks he gets an assignment to see his Uncle John. He tells his uncle that he has another two years of school before he completes his unique education.

The A MofM had since gotten in on the act, considering that they consider the kid to be of avatar status. The A MofM tells the kids uncle they do not want to discuss what they think an Avatar is nor will they involve themselves in what the kid does for the USAF provided he breaks no magical laws that can be tracked.

The kid had signed up for the reserves with the stipulation he not be called up for two more year as he still had two more years of special education.

He tells them that in lieu of being called up, he will invent and build a new jet for the air force. Something that will go faster than usual and climb higher than ever before.

So the kid designs a jet from an existing frame and adds another set of wings and then adds 4 more turbines to act as air compressors to pump up the air for better combustion at high altitudes. He adds canards to the front of the jet to help allow for elevations.

Taking two months is rushing it a lot, considering he using existing jet parts. By summers end the jet is built and ready to go. The jet is strapped down, locked in place and the thrust is tested. It is awesome. The after burner blows flame out over 100 feet.

The jet is run thru a few test runs at low level, at subsonic speeds. It lifts off the ground almost too quickly, in less than 1000 feet. It rises exceptionally fast. After several tests including in air fueling, it can accelerate with a g-force of 27. The kid had to invent anti gravity for the intterior of the jet so the cockpit and the pilot is protected during flight

The jet is parked in a building and guards are placed around it. The kid leaves instructions on constructing the wings as a molded wings, using the element from LL Labs in China Lake. It is lightweight and very strong. It should be able to take the flights at high altitudes.

Some of the jet design is borrowed by the Lockheed Skunk Works factory in Palmdale. Parts of the design go into the SR-71. Engine design components go into the U-2 engine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEAR 7 - 1966

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He is now 22

He checks on his mining interests near convict lake and the massive open pit silver mine which now has an operating company running the mine which has hired several hundred employees.

* * *

The kid thinks of doing some farming in the desert, but inside huge industrial building which are climate controlled as per the growing season for the plants being grown.

An lab will be built to develop plants like tomatoes, grapes, corn, and tree's like orange, apple, apricot, tangerine tree's. plus other vegetables as well, and fruits like banana tree's as well. They will be genetically engineered to be disease resistance.

The designed are designed and architectural firms bid on the project, he chooses several american muggle born and half blood Wizards to build the farming city. The USAF stands by and provides security to keep the public away while the building program is being done. He has made pictures of what he wants and has provided building specs for the requirement loads for the buildings. He then hires several Herbology graduates from Hogwarts and Sierra Magical Academy.

The buildings are built around a central pre-processing plant where the food items are washed and sorted by size and quality. Then they are moved to the processing plant to be processed and/or packaged prior to shipping.

By breeding the plants in an enclosed environment, they are less likely to be exposed to diseases and air pollution. The large tomatoes crop is sold to exclusively to Burger King. While the white onion crop goes to Wendy's. Mac Donald's buy the lettuce crop of crispy lettuce crop. Dole Corp buys the entire Banana and Pineapple crop, once the quality is shown to be consistent.

The less well known food items, such as Artichokes, Mango's, Guava's and Plantain's are sold to a food wholesaler for those markets. Each food product is grown in one building designed specifically for that food crop. A few crops need several buildings to grow in due to the demand for that food item.

The major food items for delivery are shipped by a private rail road line from the company location. It is located between St. George and Kanab, Utah. The rail road lines run from the shipping terminal westward thru the hills to the mountains where by their are tunnels thru the mountains. Then across the Virgin River and the buttes, north of Mesquite, Arizona, to the buttes alongside Interstate 15. Then southward to north Las Vegas to a transfer and shipping terminal there where it is shipped by trucks or refrigerator cars.

In time it will prove more expedient to use mine tunneling equipment to drill two holes underground by at least 200 feet, from the shipping terminal at the company to North Las Vegas following the previous line, although underground.

Later passenger service is offered to the company employees. A Passenger line is added along side the freight lines. Then the passenger line branches near St. George. The north branch goes to Salt Lake City and branches off in two directions. The northwest branch goes to Spokane, Washington while the north east branch goes towards Cheyenne, Wyoming. The east branch goes to the shipping and receiving area of the food processing plant, while the west branch goes directly to Carson City, Nevada. U.S. Military personnel travel for free.

Tunneling costs average a million dollars a mile. The rail line covers several hundred miles. Passenger terminals are underground with elevators to the surface to a surface terminal. Destinations are limited to company employees or those with a lot of money as travel is not cheap. However each passenger gets a gift basket of the company's fruits and vegetables.

* * *

At the new GLADE HOTEL AND RESORT there are golf courses, tours and even a tour bus to Bishop during Rodeo Days. Tour Buses also go to the Mammoth Lakes Ski Resorts.

Finally the GLADE HOTEL & RESORT offers a fishing tournament, scheduled for the next summer. It hopefully will draw a lot of people. The company scoops out a flat area to transform it into a valley and build's berms and dams around it. They build their own fish hatchery and breed bass and other game fish for the tournament. Then they buy up a fishery that is closing down. They truck the fish to their new lakes and place half of them in it. The other half go into the breeding program. By the summer of the next year their will be enough large fish for the tournament. The GLADE HOTEL & RESORT has hired almost 500 people for the hotel, the restaurants, the fish hatchery. grounds keeping, maintenance and so forth.

He hires Aurors from the A MOM who are muggleborns and half-bloods who have a good understanding of the muggle world. He hires them as policemen. They have police vans and 4X4's like the Ford Bronco and the Chevy Blazer, to cruise around in. They patrol and keep the peace.

Those arrested for misdemeanors are banned for life from the hotel and resort. Those who commit a felony wish they had not, at least not after they see their first dementor.

Meanwhile he has since hired both his younger brothers. He has his younger brother and wife run the resort. The has his cousin Matthew Emerson run the silver mine.

He explains to both his brothers that the GLADE HOTEL AND RESORT has two kinds of customers. Those without any abilities like they have and those with abilities similar to what he has. His brothers eyes get wide. His sister-in-law looks and then asks "What kind of abilities?"

The kid asks what kid of drink she would like, She tells him. He pulls a wand out of his pocket, waves it and a table grows up out of the floor. Then a cup comes up out of the table. Then the cup fills with her drink of choice.

The look on her face was precious. Why is there not a camera when you need one. He tucked the wand away back into his pocket and then says, "This is what I mean by some of our customers here, have abilities others do not. In fact the police force here, at least half of them have these abilities. If anyone commits a misdemeanor then they get barred for life from here and those who commit a felony will wish they had not done so."

She, "So you have magical police to handle everyone, then?"

The kid, "Yes. Those who are magical and those who are not."

She, "Is the US Government aware they exist?"

The kid, "Yes they are. There is an American Ministry of Magic, of which every magical person in America is a member of, myself included. The A MofM has a treaty with the US Government."

Brother, "So they know about you to then."

The kid, "Yes. Thanks to dad, who squealed on me they do. So I joined the air force and am on the reserves. I have another year before I have to report for duty at Andrews AFB."

She, "What do you do for the Air Force?"

The Kid, "I design and build jet planes."

She, "Who pays for it, us tax payers?"

The Kid, "Nope. I pay for the designing, then for figuring out to build it, then for the constructions. Essentially all the costs. Then if the jet works okay, they buy it and reimburse me for it. I made one last year, but it will have to be rebuilt to make it stronger and lighter. Which reminds me I should pop into Andrews. Please excuse me." WHOOSH The kid teleports away.


	16. Chapter 16

The Morphagus

Chapter 16

By Cathy-Ann

He appears in his uniform at Andrews AFB inside his building, in his office. He telephones LL Labs and asks them if they have the mold for the wings and body his jet design. He also needs to know if they have the cutting jig set up yet. According to his order form the entire system should have been set up the previous week.

They tell him it appears all is ready for the pour. He tells them he will be there in a minute. He teleports there and surprises the guy. They do the pour and while the metal is still hot, but cool enough to cut, within 15 minutes of the pour, it is then sliced where it is supposed to be. It takes about 4 hours total to get the body the way he wants it, including the welding places. and insert cuts. After it cools down, he takes the entire body and assembly back by teleportation to Andrews AFB to the shop within the building.

He calls the intelligence division and asks them to get the team over here for the building process. He greets those he knows. He tells the other men on the team that since they are on the team their security clearance must be high enough, or it had better be.

Lt. MacMillen tells him the team has been apprised of his special abilities. The kid thanks him.

He pulls out his wand and does an generalized elemental flame test, then aims it directly at the weld points. The mental heats up to the color coded chart temperature. While he aims one wand at the metal he uses his hand and wiggles his fingers to float the parts to the weld site and then they fuse together in a seamless fashion. The engine unit assembly in one piece has a shroud of ice around it as it is inserted and then the brackets are fused to the weld body. After a hour or so if this, the jet is almost complete. All the parts are fused where they are supposed to be. He allows the heat to cool down and the ice to melt into vapor.

After it gets back to room temperature and after a bottle of cold butterbeer, he feels better. The team goes over it and checks it out. They notice that there are no burn marks, nor even any blemishes, that the surface is shiny. They ask and he mentions that he noticed that too the first time he saw it smelted.

The team is now preparing it for superglue on decals and paint. He teleport to his Uncle Johns place into the bathroom that is not being used. He calls out to let his uncle know he is there. His uncle says he would like more warning. He lets him know they could build a teleportation room outside with an alarm inside the house to let them when he comes and goes.

His uncle says 'no thanks'. He teleports to home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEAR 8 – 1967

Jamie is 28 when James Potter comes to school at age 11. By the time he graduates 7 years later at age 18, Jamie is 34 and has since gone back to America.

Albus Dumbledore took the floo to Sierra Alley. From there he learned that Jamie and Valerie both lived in 9 mile canyon, which was over 100 miles away. The nearest floo was at the General Store that Valerie ran, but it was password protected..

He fire called her and while talking in the floo he asked if he could come visit in person. She told him to stand back. He did and she went there. She told him that he had better dress all muggle or he would never pass.

He did, they went back to her floo. She told him that Jamie is a Morphagus and does not live as Jamie during the summer, but rather as a man.

'He' has since moved to a new glade. It is about 60 miles east of Sierra Alley and Sierra Academy of Magic. We will have to floo to Sierra Alley and then enter the muggle division and rent a car to take us there, unless you prefer to fly a broomstick.

They take a car. Valerie and Albus sit in the back seat. The driver, Rocky Wross drives down highway 395 to the outskirts of bishop, then takes highway 8 in a northeastward direction to state road 120. Then it is north on S-120 until they see the beginning of the forest.

At first the forest consists of popular tree's and mixed with pine. The coastal redwood tree's soaring to heights from 150 feet to 250 feet and were from 20 to 50 feet thick.. About 5 miles into the forest the coastal redwood tree's thinned out as they were replaced with the Sequoia Giant Redwood tree's which soared in height from 200 to 450 feet tall and were from 50 to 80 feet thick. The lowest branches on these giant tree's were at least 50 to 80 feet above the ground, whereas the coastal redwoods lowest branches were a mere 20 to 50 feet above the ground.

As they proceeded the drive they rolled down the windows and cool air could be felt. In several area's fog was seen. About 10 miles into the forest only the giant tree's, meadows and glades could be seen. Once in a while a sign would remind the driver that this forest was private property.

In the middle of the forest, the road widened from 4 lanes to a huge parking lot with bathrooms and a 'Rent a Tent' camping area. There was a private road which led off from this parking lot. It wound in between the trees and came to a glade. There was a place to park.

Sitting in the glade was the boy playing with his toy wolf, 'wolfie' who was playing with 'little fella'. He was sitting on a couch. There was a open pit BBQ there with some meat cooking and some vegetables keeping warm in a solar powered warmer.

The kid saw the car pull up. In fact he was expecting it. The driver Rocky Wross exits the car and opens the door. Albus and Valerie exit the car. They walk over towards where the kid is. There is a lead box engraved by Mike Pensieve, with a sign, "INSERT WANDS HERE" and a smaller sign, magic free zone.

They deposit their wands and take a seat as two chairs grow up out of the ground. Service appears as does the table with it. Rocky Wross serves Valerie and Albus and then heads back to the car. Jamie teleports the car back to the rental agency.

They are eating venison and freshly cooked vegetables. After lunch, the contents on the table changes so they have a selection of after munch desserts and drinks.

About a hour later, the kid tells Valerie, "The reason Albus came over here is because he noticed that there was no notice in the Daily Prophet on the students who received the highest scores, at least not who he really knew had the highest score. Those in second place and downward were listed as for the highest scores. First place was not listed at all. Ever since 5th year the OWL scores were published and then people could read that 'Jamie' had the highest score, the most OWLs ever taken and set the highest scoring record in X number of years, blah blah blah."

Albus, "So instead you placed a notice me not charm on your score so the first place score would not be noticed by most wizards."

Valerie looked at the kid and glared. The kid morphed into Jamie, wizard clothes and all, mainly her Hogwarts Robes. Valerie, "Jamie ."

Jamie, "Valerie. I knew after 5th year when my high scores were posted the same would happen when I got my NEWTS."

Valerie, "How many NEWTS did you get, Jamie?"

Albus, "With the time turner, which you have yet to return to your head of house, you scored 45 NEWTS which is about three times the number anyone has ever scored before."

Jamie, "Which is why I was keeping it from the public and why I had hoped once you knew it, you would be satisfied to know."

Albus, "You have to understand..."

As Jamie morphed back into Jamie and then teleported them to Hogwarts Castle thru the wards into the great hall.

Jamie, "Now the magical detectors at the Ministry of Magic can get broken again measuring magic."

Valerie, "Why did you not use your other form. "

Jamie, "Because then they would know who had done the international teleporting. Magic is recorded and measure by the Ministries of Magic. They do it to keep down the number of Sorcerers, Warlocks and Mages/Magus, because they want everyone to be the same mundane wizard or witch. They have done this since Albus Dumbledore defeated Grindenwald. He worked tirelessly to pass laws against those who score above wizard and witches. He is afraid some pureblood will rise again who is a Sorcerer and try to do what Grindenwald tried to do."

Albus, "I did it to protect the whole of the wizarding world."

Jamie, "I bet you have the attitude it is better to sacrifice one or two than risk the whole."

Albus has a look of embarrassment and shame on his face. Valerie is furious.

Jamie, "Your biggest worry is not the pureblood, but rather the half-blood who is rejected by his muggle family. The half-blood will develop a hatred of all things muggle. If the hate consumes them then they will quote what everyone says Salazar Slytherin meant about cleansing the wizard world of muggles and then go on a killing spree.

If you want to do something you should pass a law that does not allow orphaned wizards and witches to be placed with muggle relatives who hate the wizarding world. You should also have an all volunteer army and they should be trained so that when the alarm goes out they can all come forth and go after any dark wizards. But no, it has become 'it is not my job'. The current Ministry of Magic stinks."

Albus had a look of shock on his face as he was dropped into Lake Hogwarts. Jamie teleported herself and Valerie back to the glade.

Albus apparated out of the frigid water to the entrance to Hogwarts as he dried himself off. By the time he got back inside the castle into the great hall for some dinner, a flash of fire appeared over the table and a letter fell to the table, in front of Albus. He opened the letter. Inside was written, '_watch out for them half-bloods who spout pure-blood fanaticism_.' (This is a Riddle) and '_how many should be sacrificed for the good of the whole?_' (none) and '_if you had killed Adolph Hitler before he became a dictator, how many lives would you have saved?_' (50 million)

The kid has his Air Force duties to do in the summer. So over the summers from 1967 to 1971 the kid works for the air force in jet plane design and construction methods.

SUMMER OF 1971

Over the years there are fewer wizards and witches who have the power for conjuring. Jamie works at Hogwarts until James Potter starts school in 1971.

After 1971 when the AFB learns the kid will not be going back to England to 'that' school they decide to re-up the kid and make him full time for 6 years. So he ends up in some backwater place away from any kind of technology located at Diego Garcia, 2,000 miles from any land mass out in the middle of the Indian Ocean.

The first time he got a pass he teleported off the island to Calcutta to visit Indian Alley. He floo called his relatives to find out how things were going. Then he bought a lot of sweets and teleported back to Diego Garcia.

When he walked back into the AFB he was told to go to security. They patted him down and found the bugging device they had placed on him. They asked him how come their satellite technology traced him to Calcutta for an hour or so, then back here in less than a second. They would like to know what is going on.

He looks around and see's several guards there. He tells his CO that he was shipped to this place to keep him out of the way, due to his unique abilities. The reason he went into the air force was because he ran away from home at age 16, hired a lawyer and got emancipated. Then he moved to a place and discovered a new mineral never before discovered. The military bought it from him for a billion dollars provided he does not discuss what exactly it was he discovered.

His dad found out he had some money when his dad saw him in a motorhome. His dad called the selective service board and reported him as being a draft dodger. His dad kept on pressing the issue and thru a friend of his dad who was in the CIA, they got the FBI involved. He learned of it and went to his uncle who was in the air force. He was inducted at once, even though they knew he could not pass the physical.

Then he invented a new Jet Plane that was rebuilt a year later out of the newly discovered material. Then the AF had to design a suit to fly the jet, something for the G-Force and something for high altitude, like a space suit.

The CO asked, "Just how high does that jet fly and how fast does it go."

The kid replied that the jet should be able to clear 300,000 feet and go at least mach 10. With the exception of a nuclear strike anywhere near the jet, the jet should be able to survive most collisions or explosions.

The CO coughed and spit his coffee out of his mouth. "OUT, You guards out of here and do not mention this to anyone or else. you understand me."

They nodded their heads and scooted out of the office.

The CO, "Funny you mentioned that Jet. It is sitting out in the hangar awaiting a test pilot. I notice that it is a two seater, for pilot and weapons officer."

The Kid, "Well even with a full tank, we would need a tanker at 35,000 feet for a refuel before shooting for 300,000 feet. Even then after testing it out, we would probably need to refuel before landing.

The CO, "We used expandable fuel cells to hold the fuel. The wings hold fuel as does a lot of the body. We estimate that under normal non high flight that the jet should get maybe 3,000 miles. With high flight enabled, maybe 3500 miles or maybe even more as we have not been able to keep it on the ground when trying to test it high flight capability."

After the test flight whereby they got to 340,000 feet at mach 15, they ran out of fuel after 6000 miles and coasted back to the AFB on the island. They turned on the pumps to pump up the air so as to burn the air like a ramjet. It barely worked, but it still worked. They slowly dropped and slowly slowed up. By the time they had dropped to 100,000 feet they were within 100 miles of the island. They coasted in behind a tanker to be refueled at 35,000 feet and then restarted the engines and landed under power.

He took several pictures from 50,000 to 340,000 feet and even more on the way back as they coasted. One camera was mundane, the other magical.

When the film was developed, both kinds of film did he show the CO. He told the CO if it got out he had these kinds of pictures the AF might call in the NSA and his mind would be obliviated. All knowledge of the kid would be erased from his mind. So while he had one photograph he should keep it hidden away.

The USAF now has a jet that can out climb any other jet in the world and short of a nuclear strike anywhere near the jet, the jet cannot be harmed by a Surface to Air Missile.

In time the jet model is made larger with 3 more engines. It becomes as big as a 747 and can lift very heavy payloads, although it does have to be refueled after liftoff. They make a few modifications so it can switch over to rocket fuel at altitude greater than 300,000 feet. Also additional exhaust ports to eject air from with a gyroscopic device allows for limited space travel.

Within 10 years the jet is modified so it can lift off and not have to refuel before crossing over to using rocket fuel and entering neo-space. It is great for launching low level orbit platforms. Then they develop it so they can fly to the moon, but they still have to fire bursts to slow it down to drop off fuel cells on the moon. Within two years that technology will become obsolete when the kid spends 1 billion building a new ship that is essentially one big flying saucer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kid is raised in rank from Lt. to Captain and then Major. His Uncle John pins a few medals on his uniform and his rank insignia as well. He shakes his hand, hugs him and congratulates him. His brother in the Army, his cousins in the military and his Aunt Alice and Uncle Don are there as well. He also receives is honorable discharge paper as well.

The Kid refuses to have anything to do with his parents. He is afraid he would kill them if they came around. He sends them a hundred thousand a year with a note.

The AFI sends copies of his service to M.I.6 so they will remain apprised if he goes back to England.


	17. Chapter 17

The Morphagus

Chapter 17

By Cathy-Ann

In 1977 when James Potter is in his 6th year, he is dating Lily Evans. Voldemort has begun his attacks on wizards and witches who have resisted him. He is even wiping out old pureblood families who refuse to take sides.

Albus Dumbledore remembers the letter that said in part, '_watch out for them half-bloods who spout pure-blood fanaticism._' (This is a Riddle).

So Albus looked thru the records of those who graduated. One Tom Marvolo Riddle was a half-blood who had been orphaned and placed in a muggle orphanage where he was mistreated. He remembers when Jamie told him the MofM should have passed a law that kept orphaned Wizards and Witches out of muggle orphanages.

In 1979, Jamie comes to visit her former students, James Potter and Lily Evans, to attend their wedding. A year later she comes by to visit after Harry Potter is born. She asks James and Lily if she can cast a magical binding contract spell on Harry and James and Lily. So if anyone tries to harm them, she will know it and know who did it. She will have her 'brother' seek revenge. In fact her brother will have to cast the spell.

They agree. Sirius is there, but not Remus nor Peter. She morphs into he. He steps forward and he masks his power. He tells them that as the Supreme Mugwumpus he can place a protective spell on Harry that is magically binding provided she would be willing to die in her sons place.

Lily is willing. Whomever tries to harm Harry will not live to regret it. If they are a wizard who has sought immortality, then his body will be utterly destroyed.

Jamie then changes into a pure white light from which the spell is cast upon Harry, Lily, James and even Sirius. Then he changes back.

Jamie bids them goodbye and teleports back to America, erasing all tracking charms, then teleports in the DoM and records that magical binding contract.

If Peter Pettigrew had been there he would have warned Tom Riddle about the magical binding contract, but if he had been there he would have been found out to be a servant to Voldemort and killed.

The following year on Oct. 31st 1981 Voldemort comes to visit Harry Potter. After killing James he enters the bedroom. He tells Lily to step aside. She remembers the contract and invokes it. She refuses to give Harry up to Voldemort and says she is willing to die in his place.

Voldemort not being so forward thinking says 'AVADA KEDAVRA' and Lily Potter is killed, in her sons place. The contract is now in full force. The next spell Voldemort places on Harry, will take Voldemort's body from him. Voldemort says, "AVADA KEDAVRA" and as the green light nears Harry a voice can be hear stating that in fulfillment of the magical binding contract Voldemort's body must be destroyed.

The killing curse reverses direction and Jamie appears there in MUGWUMPUS ROBES in the form of a Nephlihem and increases the effectiveness of the curse 100 times to make sure Voldemort feels excessive pain in every pore of his body as his body is vaporized. The last thing Voldemort see's in his body is the Nephlihem.

Voldemort screams in agony, shrieking beyond insanity in pain. His spirit is thrown free of his body. It is a gaseous vapor, but less than a vapor. He sees and hears the Nephlihem cast a spirit spell on him, "In pain thou art, in pain thou shalt be, till the day thou be mortal, then as all shall be." Voldemort's spirit escapes and flies out of the house.

Jamie picks up Harry and hands him a bottle to feed him. He is feeding him when he walks downstairs and see several other death eaters. Every spell they try to cast is absorbed. He wiggles the fingers on his hand and suffer they same fate as Voldemort, except their heads are spared.

He points his hand made wand, wood from Holly, wand core from the actual fruit seed of the tree of life in the garden, east of Eden wrapped in a wing feather of the Cherubim placed at the gate to guard the entrance to the garden, east of Eden. The wand core was then dipped in the blood that ran down the cross, when Jesus was nailed to it.

Rubeus Hagrid gets there and the Supreme Mugwumpus hands Harry to Hagrid. He waves the wand and says '**RESURRECTION'** aiming it at James and Lily Potter. They are restored to life. They see Hagrid with the baby in his arms. Jamie says it is time to go as Albus Dumbledore will soon be there. Harry has to stay behind to keep the time continuum intact. He then grabs Lily and James hands and they are teleported to the glade in America.

They sit down. Jamie calls for 'little fella' and the phoenix arrives. He sings his phoenix song and they all feel better. They are sitting back in their glade which resembles a garden. James looks around and see's that there are room up in the tree's, lots of rooms.

Jamie says that Professor Dumbledore will be placing Harry with his muggle relatives. Professor Dumbledore does not know that Vernon and Petunia Dursely hate magic. Since Harry has been taken and left there, then to prevent Harry from being abused they will get Harry back before Petunia finds him.

The ancient prophecy given is now revealed.

"two became one,  
powers divine of the mind  
one of two the child shall live,  
male or female neither shall be  
until the day a life is saved,  
until the day two lives are reborn  
powers divine of the mind,  
one shall become two,  
two each power of the mind, of the divine."

Jamie stands up and changes into a great white light which splits into two white lights that change back, one into Jamie, the other into his sister who will be called Cathy Ann. Jamie tells Cathy Ann, his sister that she is now a Sorceress, while he is a Mugwumpus.

Cathy Ann turns to the Potters and tells them that their rooms are this way. She takes them up to their rooms. She tells them, "All forms of wizard transportation magic are blocked. We use the muggle way here. Read the signs and follow the directions."

She then walks across the wooden bridge to her rooms. She goes to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie the Mugwumpus is in England in front of the Dursley's. He waits until just before Petunia were to find Harry. Jamie makes a clone of Harry and leaves it in his place. He teleports back to the glade with Harry.

At the glade Harry is restored to his parents. Jamie then finds out where Petunia has put the Harry clone. Jamie then adds some final touches to the cloned Harry.

In Godric Hollow, Sirius Black appears there and hears the voice stating the terms of the magical binding contract. Voldemort is gone. Harry is alive, being held by Rubeus Hagrid.

As Sirius is looking around and Albus Dumbledore arrives. He immediately starts the accusations that Sirius betrayed them. Sirius tells them he did not, because they had just switched a few days ago to use Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper.

Albus pulls out his wand and aims it at Sirius. As he does so a voice can be heard about the magical binding contract. Harm Sirius and your body will be vaporized.

Albus puts his wand away and asks what that means. Sirius explains what little he was told it meant. Albus asked when did the Mugwumpus make the magical binding contract. Sirius replied that it was Oct. 31st 1980, a year ago to the day.

Albus, "So then Voldemort is dead or at least has no body, but Harry is alive. So where are James and Lily." Sirius they appear to not be here. Why did the Mugwumpus leave Harry here.

"HAGRID" asks Albus, "What happened here?"

Hagrid tells Albus that the Mugwumpus was here and gave Harry to him to hold. He thinks he saw the Mugwumpus raise James and Lily from the dead and then leave with them.

Albus decides the best thing to do, is take Harry and place him with his only living relatives, Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

After a number of years, the Harry clone gets renewed. If the Dursley allowed to keep happening what Dudley did to Harry, then Dudley would be a killer. Then again, so would they.

Back in the glade, the Potters watch as Vernon hits the cloned Harry, starve the cloned Harry, general abuse the cloned Harry. Meanwhile the real Harry is in America. James and Lily live under the name of Evans. They teach at Sierra Magical Academy and Harry is goes to a local muggle school up to his 6th year.

The cloned Harry has gotten a lot of Owls. The Dursley family is trying to prevent the clone from knowing about the magical world. Jamie intercepts a letter and takes it back to Harry, the real one. The Owls quit going to the fake Harry.

James and Lily have to be at school the week before school starts on Sept. 1st. 1990. So Cathy takes Harry to Diagon Alley to go shopping for his school supplies. The fake Harry Potter goes to muggle school.

They get the supplies. Cathy takes Harry to the Leaky Cauldron and they get a room for the night. The next day she takes Harry to the Hogwarts Train at Kings Cross RR Station. They walk thru the barrier and enter the Hogwarts Depot. Cathy helps Harry with his trunk. They find a compartment and take a seat.

Cathy masks her magical signature so anyone who does a wizard scan would not be able to tell how much power she has, nor whether she is a Wizard or Sorcerer or a Squib or even a muggle. Harry asks her why she did that. Cathy tells him it is more fun to surprise people. Harry just rolls his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

The Morphagus

Chapter 18

By Cathy-Ann

After a while Ron Weasley enters the compartment. Ron sits next to Harry, across from Cathy Ann, who appears to be asleep. They talk for awhile. The food cart lady come by and Harry buys a supply of goodies. Cathy Ann wakes up and helps Harry eat the items.

Later Hermione Granger comes by looking for a toad that belongs to Neville. She asks if Harry is Harry and then informs everyone how much she has read about Harry. She then tells them it is about time they put on their robes.

Cathy tells Harry it is time for her to go. She will be back to pick him up at Kings Cross next year. She gives Harry a hug and apparates from the moving train.

Cathy Ann has a job with the Ministry of Magic as a secretary to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. She is in a position to read all his incoming and outgoing mail. And by using muggle listening devices, overhear and record every conversation.

She meets him there and takes him home. After summer she brings him back. This also happens for the 2-3 year and the 3-4 year. and the 5 year as well. One change though. Sirius still has that spell cast upon him, so when he enters the veil he is not really dead, but in statis.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEAR 1996 year 27 for Cathy Ann and year 6 for Harry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry is met by Professor Dumbledore who takes the floo to #12 Grimwald Place. He tells Harry that he has been made aware that someone named Cathy Ann has been sending him Owls.

Harry tells him that Cathy Ann is a friend of his parents and that she has been sending him an Owl him about once a month. Cathy brings him to Kings Cross to board the train for school and then picks him up from the train to take him home.

Albus Dumbledore says they have checked all the magical registers from all the ministries and no one knows who she is. Harry does not like Dumbledore spying on him.

Albus tells him it is for his own good, that he Albus will protect him. Harry tells him to take him back to the Dursleys for his mothers blood protection.

Albus says the Durselys were arrested for killing one Harry Potter clone. It looked and acted like Harry, but was not Harry. In fact an magical autopsy proves it was a clone made to look like a human.

Severus Snape shows up along with Minerva McGonagall.

Harry tells them he is thirsty and that he also has to go to the bathroom. In the bathroom, Harry presses the warning button on his bracelet. It sets off an alarm only Jamie can hear and detect the exact location.

When thru going to the bathroom, he comes back downstairs and takes a seat and smiles.

Albus does not like that smile on Harry's face. Severus see's it an asks just what does he think he is doing.

Just then there is a knocking on the front door as a cloudburst summer thunder storm happens in that neighborhood. As lightening strikes the backdoor of the house and the professors go to take a look, Jamie kicks in the front door completely in one piece as the door comes off it hinges. He see's Harry and Harry reaches for him. Minerva points her wand and before she can utter a word, Jamie apparates internationally dragging Minerva, Severus and Albus along with him to the glade in his forest.

They appear there and a cage appears around those three. Jamie releases Harry and he see's his Mum and Dad, Lily and James Potter as they walk towards them. Harry runs up and hugs them.

Albus, Minerva and Severus discover that the cage they are in negates magical use. The Potters see Albus, Minerva and Severus. Jamie explains about the Dursley breaking the clone and Albus learning about it. He intercepted Harry in the school and they took the floo to #12 Grimwald Place. From what he has learned apparently there had been a battle in the DoM and Sirius Black got shoved thru the Veil of Mysteries, alive.

He also has learned that the previous year that Voldemort really did come back. They used a dark spell, 'bone of the father unknowingly given, flesh of a servant willing given and blood of an enemy unwillingly taken.'

However according to the rules of magic, Voldemort said, 'he would gladly trade his immortality for a body of his own.' Therefore he is no longer immortal, because now he has a body of his own. Now he can be killed, because all of his remaining horcruxes re-merged into Voldemort, thus he lost his immortality for a body of his own.

The Potters are not happy with this outcome. Jamie tells them he knows that Minerva and Severus are willing to negotiate so they can go back to school. Albus however has been running things so long he will not be willing to give up the control he has as he is willing to sacrifice anyone to bring down Voldemort, anyone except himself.

So I propose a new spell, 'Albus forcibly taken, Sirius rescued unshaken, Voldemort's power is reduced, the time spell cast'. This new spell will take place thusly. Albus and Voldemort will duel. Albus will slowly fade out and disappear during the duel with 50 of Voldemort's power which will be used to swap Albus for Sirius during a time spell that will occur time wise 1 millisecond before Sirius falls into the Veil of Mysteries.

Voldemort will win the duel and lose 50 of his power, Albus will be behind the Veil of Mysteries and Sirius will be rescued by the sacrifice Albus is making. Sirius will appear here in the glade. Albus will be mourned by all as the greatest wizard the past 100 years.

OR Albus will be arrested along with Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall and charged by the American Ministry of Magic. We will also be arresting your British Minister of Magic as well and charging him with crimes. In fact we may have to invade England and take over the British Ministry and bring Democracy to it. Then we will deal with Voldemort in a most unsporting manner. I will capture him and remove his arms and legs and his magic and transfigure him into a doll. Harry can then tear the doll apart with his hands. Then I will change the doll back into a live Voldemort at which time Voldemort will be in pieces and bleeding to death. I think this is as about unsporting a manner as possible. Then I will deal with the death eaters in a similar manner. All will be transfigured into dolls and susceptible to major bodily harm.

The week after Harry Potter turns 16 years of age, Albus Dumbledore issues a Wizards Challenge printed in the Daily Profit. He Challenges one Tom Marvolo Riddle to a Wizards Duel, to the death. Interestingly enough, the letters of 'Tom Marvolo Riddle's name spell out 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT'.

Riddle or Voldemort, you have one week to comply otherwise a certain magical binding contract based on this duel will come into full force and you will lose 50 of your magical power.

Voldemort accepts. As Albus and Voldemort duels, Jamie casts the spell. Voldemort wins, but loses half of his power. Albus is remembered nicely, beyond the veil. Sirius reappears there in the glade. Jamie makes his excuses and apparates to the Veil. He walks thru the Veil of Mysteries and finds Albus Dumbledore.

He guides Dumbledore thru the Mysteries of the Veil and they exit the other side of the earth thru a portal. This portal was artificially made by a team of scientists hired by Jamie. They exit the portal and walk across the room to a floo. They floo directly to the barbeque pit, located in the glade.

They get some bbq baked beans, garlic toast and some baby back pork ribs. Jamie tells Albus that Albus has forgotten that with great power their comes great responsibility. The problem with aging is that you are then susceptible to the ravages of time against man and the mind of man. It is why he lives in the glade and has chosen not to age. In 400 years or so he will then leave this timeline.

After their dinner they go meet the Potters and Sirius Black. Albus is still surprised. He felt such guilt beyond the veil. Now he feels as though the guilt has been lifted.

Lily tells Albus that there is an extensive library. Potions labs, all kinds of things. He had better get used to it, because if he tries to leave without permission then he will have all of his magic stripped away and he will be a very old muggle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEAR 1996

Cathy Ann Walker takes a one year sabbatical from the ministry. Her muggle devices still record and send information to her residence at #11 Grimwald Place, across the street from #12 Grimwald Place.

Next up Harry has to be trained enough to take on Tom Riddle to kill him. If Albus had killed riddle BEFORE the DIVINATION professor made the prophecy then none of this would be happening. Albus believes that even the bad should be arrested during their killing spree's.

Meanwhile Cathy Ann is doing genealogical research and goes to England. She traces thru muggle records and finds a cousin branch, where one Roger Walker was placed into an orphanage. Later he was adopted out to a family named Granger. Roger Granger married a Lacey Walker and have a daughter Hermione Granger. They are both dentists. Hermione Granger is going to a boarding school in Scotland.

Cathy Ann Walker sits for her NEWTS since she has no legal magical records. She takes them in every field available and scores an 'O' in all of them over the course of the month it takes to sit for all of those exams. The head examiner tells her it will be near the end of July before her NEWTS are posted. She knows that this means before he scores are made public.

Cathy Ann Walker apparates to the front porch of the Grangers at 9am. She knocks on the door and Hermione answers the door. Cathy Ann introduces herself and states she is looking for one Roger Granger as their is the possibility he may be related. Cathy Ann is dressed in muggle clothing, but is carrying her Hogwarts robe over her arm.

Hermione invites her inside. She is asked to take a seat in the living room while she gets her dad. Cathy Ann looks around and can see at least two wizards under invisibility cloaks. Her eyes change thru a rainbow of colors and back to their original color. Tonks notices that, but before she could do anything about it, Cathy Ann gets up and greets Roger Granger as 'cousin', giving him a hug and his wife a hug and Hermione a hug, placing the resurrection charm on all three of them.

They sit down and Cathy Ann shows them her papers on the research she has done. She traces the lineage back to the late 11th century when William came over from Brittany, in France. She shows other family lines tracing back to the 9th century in Scotland. Hermione recognizes a few names as being magical. The other names she does not know so she figures they are muggles.

After they finish their genealogy chart, Cathy Ann says she has to see the Dursely family. It seems one Vernon Dursely is the only squib in his family in many generations. Hermione raises her eyebrows at that bit of news. Hermione asks her parents if she can go with Cathy Ann over to the Dursleys.

They go to #4 Privet Drive. Little does Hermione know that Jamie has since teleported James and Lily Potter, with Harry to the Durselys. When James and Lily Potter knocked on the front door and Vernon opened it, he fainted. James and Lily caught his great whale like bulk and floated him into the house. They set him down on the couch. Petunia came into the living room and also fainted. They placed her next to her husband. James conjured up several glasses of fire whiskey and gave Vernon and Petunia both a few sips.

Vernon and Petunia are very surprised when they wake up. Harry is sitting there as well. After things have calmed down, there is a knocking on the door. James asks who it is. "Hermione" say Hermione.

Harry yanks the door open and Hermione and Harry hug each other. In fact Harry turns around a couple of times with Hermione hanging onto his neck.

James, "Well son, who is this witch you are hugging so tightly. Harry and Hermione back off a bit, but Harry is still holding her hand. Cathy Ann walks in then and shusshes Harry and Hermione to scoot into the living room. Cathy Ann greets James and Lily, then Vernon and Petunia.


	19. Chapter 19

The Morphagus

Chapter 19

By Cathy-Ann

After that summer, Vernon has finally admitted that he and Petunia both are squibs and the reason they hate magic is because his parents turned him out when he was 14 years old. He was raised by his sister Marge who was a witch whose magic faded due to a potions accident. Marge had married a muggle. So he was raised muggle and hated magic because his parents tossed him out. In fact the name Dursley was the name of his Brother-in-law.

At summers end it was time for Harry and Hermione to go to the train at Kings Cross. Jamie pops in and tells Cathy Ann that she should go with James and Lily back to Sierra Magical Academy. He will morph into a teenager and go with Harry and Hermione to Hogwarts.

Jamie morphs into a teenager. He assumes the name Elvis Presley. Lily just laughs and smiles at that name before they leave. In fact he looks like a teenage Elvis Presley. He is carrying a guitar with him. Hermione just rolls her eyes. Harry has never heard any old time rock and roll. So while they take a taxicab to Kings Cross station, Elvis plays and sings some music.

He sings 'Return to Sender'. It is about a letter he mails to his lady and she returns it with a label of 'return to sender' each time he sends her a love letter. Then he sings 'Jailhouse Rock ' and 'My Teddy Bear'.

Elvis puts the guitar back into its guitar box as they arrive at Kings Cross station. They get a trolley, load their trunks and push the trolley to platform 9 3/4. They look around and see a several Aurors around and the kid going to Hogwarts. They also see a lot of order member there as well. Professor McGonagall comes over their and asks Harry hwo this new kid is. Elvis introduces himself as 'Elvis Presley'.

Professor McGonagall says, "There is only one wizard mugwumpus I know, who would know about Elvis and until now I thought he was still residing in America. I see he has a sense of humor and is now a teenager and has come to Hogwarts, again. So tell me 'oh great singer' is that really your sister who has gotten herself appointed as the Headmistress of Hogwarts, or are you pulling double duty."

Elvis, "That would be my sister, Cathy Ann Walker. She took her NEWTS over the summer and beat even my score, or so I hear. It is truly amazing what you can do when you leave muggle spying devices in the ministers office and record everything said by the Minister of Magic."

Professor McGonagall, "Blackmail, she blackmailed him so she could be the next headmistress."

Elvis, "Yes well, Fudge thinks it was his idea to make her the headmistress." . About this time they have reached the compartment and Harry and Hermione enter it. They put their trunks where they belong. Professor McGonagall asks Elvis why there were no death eater attacks recently. Elvis replies all those who apparated where they should not have apparated to, namely death eaters, have been yanked out in midstream and teleported to the forest near my south castle. You know the one with Bain and his band of Centaurs.

Course though there wands were snapped in transit. Even if they escape from Bain, they cannot escape the forest. It is warded to keep those inside it. If any of the death eaters approach the castle they will find themselves teleported down into the dungeons.

Professor McGonagall, "What surprise do you have down their?"

Elvis, "Crocodiles. For that matter a part of the forest is like a Florida everglade swamp. Those that live their know enough not to enter the swamp."

Professor McGonagall, "okay go have a seat, sonny boy" and she pats him on his head. He blushes and enters the compartment and takes a seat.

Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Parvati Patel come by and Elvis uses wandless magic, but it holding a pencil in his hand that looks like a wand, to enlarge the compartment on the inside. He makes it so it is 10 feet by 8 feet. He adds a bar alongside the windows and their is ice cold butterbeer on tap. Sandwiches appear on a tray as well. Ron and Luna are sitting together and Neville and Parvati are sitting together. They talk about the summer how good it was and so forth. They are quiet about the prophecy.

Then a loud noise can be heard outside in the hallway. It is Draco Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco tries to open the door but it will not budge. He can see thru the window of the door and see's the interior of the compartment.

He see's a kid playing a guitar and singing a song. The tune is kind of catchy and he looks around and Crabbe and Goyle are already humming the music. Draco sakes his head and walks back down to his compartment.

The train pulls into the Hogsmeade train station. Professor McGonagall greets Elvis as he leaves the train. She tells him that all first timers have to take the boats across the lake.

So Harry, Hermione and the rest of the 6th years take the carriages. Instead of thestrals though each carriage is being pulled by a small dragon. These dragons speak though.

The first years exit the boat dock sail across the lake, arrive at the castle's boat dock and disembark. They climb the stairs. They enter the castle and see Professor Flitwick there to greet them. Then they go inside where Elvis see's Harry, Hermione and the other Gryffs sitting at the table. Professor Flitwick brings them in and they wait in line to be sorted.

The sorting hat sings its song. They the firsties come forward to be sorted. Then it is time for Elvis to be sorted. As he walks towards the sorting hat and the hat is placed over his head, the hat shouts out GRYFFINDOR.

Elvis walks back down to the table, where Harry and Hermione have made room for him to sit next to them. The headmistress Cathy Ann Walker stands up and introduces herself as the new headmistress as assigned by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who stands up and takes a bow before sitting. She is talking about school unity and another year of learning. Her speech is so political that glazed sugar can be seen dripping down the walls. The politicians all get a glazed over look in their eyes. Then it is time and the food appears on the platters.

The kids tuck in and began eating and chatting. After dinner the Headmistress stands and reads from a muggle teleprompter hidden with her glasses. A signal is being sent from The Glade where Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black and the Potters are watching on closed circuit television that which is unfolding in Hogwarts. There is two way communication between Albus and Cathy Ann. He speaks and she reads in the inside of her glasses. After the speech she takes them off and the glass holder attached to the end of the glasses hold her glass to her, letting her glasses rest upon her chest.

The politicians take their leave thinking that with the Hogwarts Professor's under their thumb. This is what is known as political manipulation. Anyways she is now the headmistress. After the kids are tucked in their is a staff meeting.

Elvis is also invited because as a scanner he can read minds and the intent of the witch or wizard. He is sitting there and scans the minds of each Professor who enters the staff room. Then he wards the room so no sound can leave the room. He casts the animagus revealer spell and a beetle on the wall falls off the wall as she is forcibly morphed into Rita Skeeter and a rat with a silver paw is forced into Peter Pettigrew. Both are placed into a full body bind. Then Cathy Ann transfigures a goblet into a steel and glass cage with a separator between each half. Elvis casts a spell that reduces the size of each unregistered animagus. He places them into the glass and steel cage. Then he waves his hand and a couch appears inside each cage portion along with a table and some food and a drink.

Elvis teleports to The Glade and parks the cage in the display cabinet, behind lock and key and then wards the cage so it cannot be removed. He teleports back. The meeting is going on and Elvis occasionally scans the minds of the Professor's.

There will be two teachers of DADA this year. Cathy Ann and Harry Potter as the student teacher. Additionally all classes will be taught their usual stuff and how to defend themselves with what their class topic is.

Also those who support the dark lord will be isolated and taught the usual mundane things in their classes. The junior death eaters will only have classes with each other, regardless which house they are in.

* * *

Elvis' class schedule is only four classes, all newt level those being Charms, Potions, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures, renamed to Care of Magical Beings.

So Elvis has a lot of time off. Harry asks Elvis why he is not taking DADA classes. Elvis takes him to the room of requirement. He tells him that in the muggle world he is also the county sheriff and a registered bounty hunter.

Also in the muggle world, as a cop, if he see's someone in the act of committing a crime he is legally authorized to take the criminals life to prevent the criminal from committing any more ongoing crime, especially when they resist arrest. His sister unknownst to the ministry got this act passed thru so his authority also includes this side of the pond. Harry asks him if he will be 'arresting' and death eaters. Elvis tells him, 'only if I see them. I have enough wards around so that most death eaters are automatically sent into detention, which is why there were no attacks lately. _Voldemort is missing a lot of death eaters and my crocodiles at the castle are well fed_.'

Harry is laughing as he thinks this is a joke. Elvis tells him that he has enough hair to polyjuice a lot of people. He dresses in their robes and take their Gringotts key and drains their bank accounts legally. The money is then placed into another vault titled 'Victims of Voldemort'. It is a fund to help those hurt by Voldemorts actions. It will also pay for all schooling for all wizards and witches from a family. If there be any squibs or muggles in the family they will be paid a like sum for their schooling as well.'

Meanwhile during the week, they search out all underground tunnels and pipes, even the one from the Chamber of Secrets. Elvis builds a elevator down into the Chamber of Secrets. He then reconfigures the chamber as a hospital wing with the latest wizard and muggle medical devices. Elvis has get Harry to speak Parsletongue to open the chamber. After the elevator is installed then he can access the chamber.

In time and a lot of research they learn that Elvis is the Halfblood Prince.


	20. Chapter 20

The Morphagus

**Chapter 20**

By Cathy-Ann

In time and a lot of research they learn that Elvis is the Halfblood Prince.

Harry fights Voldemort and survives again. Voldemort loses more death eaters, killed this time. Students who turned traitors were also killed by the HBP. The wizarding world is in a turmoil. The minister, Cornelius Fudge wants to prosecute the hbp for using excessive force. The hbp does not wait to get taken to azkaban., Instead he uses a fighter version of the flying saucer and has magical weapons on board it in addition to muggle weapons.

He flies over Azkaban and places anti-apparition wards over it. Then he melts the island into the sea killing all the dementors. Those who were guilty, die as well. The innocent, of minor crimes, were released.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEAR 37 - 1997 - year 7 for Harry Potter

The summer of 1997. Harry Potter goes home, Hermione and her family visit america for the summer. they go back to London and a fidelius charm is placed on her house, on the weasely, the longbottoms and the lovegoods. The HBP is the secret keeper for them.

Voldemort has heard of this HBP and is of the opinion he has to kill Harry Potter to become invincible, lest the HBP kills him.

While Voldemort is having a death eater meeting with the newest death eaters. Music can be heard. It is Elvis singing a song about girls and more girls. He then walks into the room and as the death eaters cast spells on him and they find themselves in full body binds.

Voldemort is really pissed off. He tells Elvis he will not allow such singing in his place. Elvis locks everyone there in a full body bind and then plays Voldemort's history as a half blood being born to a witch and a muggle, then being raised in a muggle orphanage, then Voldemort killing his family, then Voldemort going back to the muggle orphanage, where he is recognized and called TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE by the headmaster as he kills them.

Voldemort is now sorely pissed off. He has been exposed as a fraud, seeing as his father was a muggle, that means he has 'mud blood' in his line. Now the death eaters there know why Voldemort hates muggles so much, his dad was a muggle. Elvis releases the death eaters from their full body binds and they apparate leaving Voldemort alone without getting marked.

The following day their is a rumor spreading throughout the wizarding world about Voldemort being a mudblood, because he has a muggle father whom he killed when he was 16 years old and a student at Hogwarts. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Harry and Hermione tour the private network, from south, to east, to west, to north. They like the small cabin in the mine with television. They use it for their snogging place. whenever they can sneak away for a snogging station..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Start of 7th year.

Voldemort is now shunned by his death eaters, because they know he is a fraud. Some of his death eaters turn themselves into them ministry to broker deals with low sentences. They also talk of the whereabouts of tom riddles family mansion, near Little Hangleton.

Harry and Hermione come back to Hogwarts for their 7th year. Ron Weasely and Luna Lovegood are dating while Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones are dating.

In a final showdown Harry takes a page from what his mom did for him. He allows Voldemort to kill him as he drops his wand thus sacrificing himself for the love of the wizarding world and his friends. When Voldemorts killing curse hits Harry it destroys the horcruxe link in Harry forehead thes ending Voldemorts final link to immortality. Harry gets up and oldemort is really pissed off.

"not again, dammit." as he yells in anger forgetting to defend himself as Harry casts an ancient spell stripping Voldemort of all of his magical power.

EPILOGUE

Ron and Luna have 6 kids, 3 boys and 3 girls (as triplets). Neville and Susan have 4 girls (as quads) and 6 boys (as sextuplets). Harry and Hermione have 10 girls (as twins) and 12 boys (as triplets).

Eleven years later Severus Snape is watching the sorting hat as Hermione as the Deputy Headmistress calls out names.

"James Potter"

"Remus Potter"

"Sirius Potter"

"Harry Weasely"

"Neville Weasely"

"Seamus Weasely"

Professor Snape feels sick. Then when Hermione calls out the names of the six Longbottom boys, Snape gets up and yells that he will not teach potion to 6 dunderheads with the name of Longbottom and with that he quits and stalks off out of the great hall.

Several years later Severus Snape strikes it rich by marking a pill called 'EXTENZE' claiming it makes a certain part of a mans body larger.


End file.
